


After All

by billfan80



Series: Bill and Sookie-road to happy ever after [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billfan80/pseuds/billfan80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sookie get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

I finished putting the last of my clothes into my bag, zipped it up, looked around the bedroom and then closed my eyes for a second before slowly making my way downstairs.  Walking out the front door I checked it was locked, placed my hand against it, smiled to myself and skipped down the steps to my car to make my way back to my old home. I knocked on the door and smiled as my best girlfriend appeared, "Hey Sook, come on in girl!" She looked so happy to see me back 'home' again. "Thanks for this, Tara". "Shut up! You know there's always a place for you here and if I can't help you at a time like this I wouldn't be much of a friend now would I?  Why don't you go dump your bag in your room and I'll get us some coffee, OK?" "Now that sounds like a great idea!"  "Of course it is," she winked, "it was mine" she laughed. I went up to my old room and sat on the bed, I looked around at the room where I'd spent so much of my childhood and much of my adulthood too, well until Gran... I stopped myself there and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and swallowed hard, 'Now you stop that Sookie Stackhouse!' I told myself. It would be weird to sleep here again after having lived with Bill for the past few months but it was a necessity, we'd been through so much.  I wasn't really suspicious but then I didn't want to be taking any chances either; all the traditions stated how it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding so, tonight, I'd be sleeping here in my old bed.  For the first time since moving in with him I wouldn't be falling asleep with Bill's strong cool arms wrapped around me. I looked at the beautiful wedding dress hanging on the wardrobe door and felt butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach again.  This time tomorrow I'd be getting ready to marry the man of my dreams, the love of my life and I couldn't wait.  I never thought I'd get married, never thought it could be  possible.  As a little girl I used to dream about my wedding, like most little girls do of course, but when I became old enough to understand the full implications of my telepathy, I'd come to assume that being with someone was going to be an impossibilty for me, let alone getting married.  Then, one night, my Vampire had walked into Merlotte's and changed my life entirely.  As thought back to that night, I recalled the sensation I couldn't quite describe that somehow compelled me to turn around and, when I did, seeing Bill for the first time.  When he took a seat in that booth and looked up at me, I felt the connection, with just that look, I was certain my life would never be the same again.  It wasn't only because he was my first vampire, it was so much more than that.  Looking back now, I realise I fell in love with Bill in that instant, with that very first look; and everyday, everytime, I've looked at him since, I've fallen in love all over again, deeper and harder. He's saved my mortal life more than once but he's also saved me in so many different ways.  He had been my knight in shining armour and, tomorrow, I'd be marrying my prince. I went back down into the living room just as Tara was placing down the tray full with the coffee pot and cups on the coffee table. She looked up and smiled questioningly, "So Sook, getting nervous yet?" I smiled back and nodded, I knew Tara didn't exactly like Bill, well she didn't like vamps in general, but she knew how much Bill and I loved each other so she was trying her best to be happy for us.  I really appreciated that, I knew she was just looking out for me.  My best friend smiled at me again,"Hey, remember when we were kids and how we used to play dress-up with your gran's wedding veil?" I laughed "Yeah I remember. I also remember almost breaking my neck in her old high-heeled shoes", I grinned at the memory of Tara and I as such innocent little girls.  That was a long time ago, tomorrow I'd be wearing a wedding veil for real. Out of the blue I was suddenly anxious; then my breathing quickened as a panic attack started to take a hold of me."Sookie, are you OK?" Tara asked, grabbing my hands with concern. "What if I'm no good at it Tara?" I gasped between shallow breaths."No good at what, Sook, you're not making any sense" Tara said sounding a little worked-up herself. "At being a wife Tara...... I mean Bill's been married before and from what I've heard......  Caroline was such a wonderful wife. What if I can't live up to that.....? What if I'm a disappointment to him?" I sobbed at the thought of it. "Sookie, you'll be a great wife. Bill's madly in love with you, he wouldn't compare you with Caroline because he loves you for you, you don't have to worry" Tara reassured me, gently stroking my hand, helping to calm me .I could hear her thoughts (the panic attack had temporarily crumbled my shield), I could tell she truly believed what she was saying to me.  Deep in my heart I knew she was right and gradually my breathing returned to normal. "How about I get us some peanut butter cookies to go with that coffee?" Tara suggested, smiling warmly. "That'd be great" I said as she went to the kitchen to fetch the snacks. I took a deep breath, leaned back into the sofa and closed my eyes; then I heard a beautiful voice, "Sookie..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

A shiver ran through me, and not from cold, it was that voice, that sweet, smooth, sexy voice that made me weak at the knees.  I opened my eyes and met his stunning blue eyes staring back at me.  I smiled and was about to say something but his beautiful lips crushed mine stealing my words, before his arms encircled and pulled me into his hard broad chest.  After a several moments of insatiable kissing, I had to break away, gasping for air.  I looked at his perfect face, "Bill, what on earth are you doing here? We aren't supposed to see each other until the wedding, it's bad luck", even though I was happy to see him and felt so safe in his firm embrace, I felt an irrational twinge of panic resurfacing. 

"Sookie, Sookie.... Sookie" he repeated my name in a soothing tone that sent my heart racing in a much better way. "Don't worry sweetheart, it is OK. Look..." 

I looked around in the direction he indicated and was amazed to realise that I was no longer in the living room but in a beautiful garden; ;laying in his arms on a magnificent antique wooden four poster bed with pure cool white linen sheets and gauzy white curtains hung from the posts of this huge bed swaying gently in the warm breeze.  As I gazed upwards, I saw the moon, full in the night sky.  That was my last coherent thought before his lips crushed mine again, his strong fine hands pulled my legs up around his waist as he moved into position above me.  I could feel his hardness press against my thigh, sending my arousal into overdrive.  His right hand moved up to cup and caress my right breast, his long cool fingers stroking my nipple which was now painfully hard.  His left hand slowly moved between us, tracing down along my body to slip into the warmth between my legs, his cool fingers pressing against my clit, which he started to stroke through the now damp cotton of my panties. An involuntary gasp of pleasure escaped my lips as I arched my hips and pressed myself harder into his hand as he gradually increased the speed of his strokes, I moaned loudly.  As my hands eagerly moved down to unfasten the waistband of his blue jeans he pulled his head back from mine. "Dinner's ready" he said insistently and sounding vaguely amused.

"Huh?" I asked feeling confused and suddenly groggy. 

"Sookie, I said dinner's ready girl." 

I opened my eyes to see Tara standing there, with a spoon in her hand, a raised eyebrow and a wry smile on her face,"Good dream Sook?" she asked trying to stifle a laugh.

I blushed. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep, guess I must be tireder than I thought. And yes - it was a very good dream thank you.  I miss Bill." I admitted.  

I followed her into the kitchen where she had laid out a delicious looking meal of herb-stuffed roast chicken, potatoes, green beans and gravy along with, already on the table, 2 large glasses of chilled white wine.

"Tara! I don't wanna be waking up with a hangover tomorrow" I said looking at the wine bottle in the cooler on the side.

"Don't worry Sook, we're just gonna have the one, to toast, you know.  It's the end of an era Sook, y'all are getting married, things are going to be different from here on in" she said, sentimentally getting a little choked, as she grabbed her glass and held it up.

I walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug, "Don't you dare cry Tara. Y'all always be my best friend, that's not gonna change just because I'm getting married y'all better know that" I told her while fighting back a few tears of my own.

"F*ck!!!" said Tara. "Look at us two and that's before the wine".  We looked at each other and broke into a fit of the giggles.

Tara raised her drink again "To our past, to our future and to you and Bill" she proposed as we clinked our glasses, took a mouthful and swallowed the delicious wine she'd chosen and I thanked her for everything.

"OK" I said, as our laughter died down, "that food looks mighty good. Lets eat!" 

I smiled as I ate, thinking how this was my last night as a single woman; this time tomorrow I'd be Mrs Sookie Compton and I couldn't wait.

After dinner, Tara and I sat together on the sofa, looking through Gran's old family picture albums.  We chuckled at the weird and wonderful things we'd worn as teenagers, things that we'd thought had been so cool at the time.  When we turned to a picture of us together aged 17, Tara burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"I know our fashion sense wasn't great but it wasn't that bad" I said as she wiped away tears of laughter.

"Oh no. I'm not laughing at that Sook" she gasped, "It just came to me that after you're married tomorrow y'all really will be a step-mother of a teenage vampire".

"I guess I will, y'all's right" I told her, smiling.  

I was really fond of Jessica.  In a way, I could identify a little with what she was going through, being a teenager with teenage problems and also having to deal with being something people consider freakish. 

"So," asked Tara "what time's Jason coming over tomorrow then?" 

"About 4pm, you know he's real nervous about giving me away" I said grinning.  

My brother had been thrilled when I'd asked him, until he'd thought about it for more than 2 seconds, and then got terrified that he'd accidentally trip me up while walking down the aisle. It'd taken me the best part of an hour to convince him that it'd all be OK; after that he beamed with pride about his role in the wedding. 

"I still can't quite believe Sam's gonna be Bill's best man" Tara said smiling and shaking her head gently. 

"I know but I think once he'd accepted I truly loved Bill, and they got to know each other better, they realised they had a lot more in common than they first thought.  Now they're friends, go figure!" I said laughing. 

My thoughts turned to Bill again and I wondered what he was doing.  I missed him so much, I just wanted to run across that cemetery to him but knew I couldn't. I had to wait just a little while longer and it would all be worth it.

Tara and I finally hugged a tipsy goodnight a little after 3am. I'd thought I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyhow because of my excitement. I was planning on being awake all night tomorrow so I knew I should get some rest but, as I lay there, thoughts racing, I was sure sleep wasn't going to happen.  I cast my eyes around the shadows of my moonlit childhood bedroom, so much had happened in the last year; not all of it good but Bill's love had been like a light through all of that darkness; I smiled to myself at the irony of that.  Some people thought that vampires were pure evil and darkness, sucking out light and life, but Bill had brought light and love to me, he had given me life.  My mind started to wander beyond the wedding ceremony, after the wedding breakfast and reception were over; when Bill would carry me over the threshold back into our home, as his wife, before we left for our honeymoon the following day.  Bill would be travelling in an Anubis Air travel coffin for our flight.  I started to feel the nerves worrying me again.  I wondered what would our wedding night be like.  Our lovemaking had been always been amazing, we never seemed to be able to get enough of each other, but I suddenly felt anxious that it might be different once we were married.  I told myself to 'stop being stupid', if anything it would be better than ever and, with that thought, I finally drifted off to sleep and into dreams of my handsome husband to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

I awoke at 1pm, refreshed and bubbling with excitement. Today was my wedding day, the day.  I giggled at the thought of a vampire marrying a fairy, it seemed like some kind of an old fairytale but this was real life.  Today Bill and I would begin our happy ever after.  I quickly threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, then went down to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.  It seemed Tara was still sleeping, so I filled the pot with enough water so there'd be plenty when she finally surfaced.  After putting on the coffee, I went to fetch the mail; on my way, as I walked into the living room I noticed, there on the table, a big red heart-shaped box with a huge pink bow.  I could see there was a card on this box which I figured must contain a wedding gift but, as I turned the card over my, heart fluttered as I immediately recognised Bill's beautiful copperplate hand-writing.

 

 "My Sookie. I love you" and underneath he'd continued, "Sweetheart, I know you will probably be nervous, I know I will be, and I wanted you to have a relaxing day.  Please look inside the box, it's for you, I hope it will help. I cannot wait to marry you, Miss Stackhouse. Yours in love for eternity, Bill.

 

I untied the ribbon, removed the box lid and discovered a gift basket inside, I pulled it out, placed it on the coffee table and examined its contents.  Heavenly floral scented candles, luxurious bath soak, oils, lotions & potions, a pure silk robe and a CD he'd burned with all of my favourite songs.  I couldn't keep the smile from my lips, but my eyes started welling-up too, as I looked at what he had sent for me.  How thoughtful he'd been, he really loved me.

 

"So you found it then, huh?" came Tara's voice from over my shoulder, she came into view carrying in two steaming cups of coffee. "Bill asked me to give this to you today, just a little gift he said, he wants today to be perfect for you".

 

I smiled to myself as I thought how wonderful my fiance was.  Tara passed me my coffee, it smelled good, I  took a sip, it tasted good and today was going to be good.  Tara had to pop out to pick up a couple of last minute items so, while she was out, after a second cup of coffee, I  took my gift basket to the bathroom, planning on taking a long relaxing bath and giving my body a good pampering with the wonderful things Bill had sent for me.  Afterwards, Tara would do my hair and make-up before helping me into my beautiful dress.  Then when Jason had arrived we'd head out to the place where I'd marry the man of my dreams.  There was, however, something I had to do first.  I threw on my trainers and went out, pausing to collect an armful of roses from the bushes at the side of the house before making my way over to the old cemetery, dividing the beautiful flowers into two bunches as I did so.

 

Arriving at Gran's grave, I kneeled to arrange one bunch of roses on there.  "Hi Gran", the warmth of her memory stirred such bittersweet feelings, "I wish you were here. I miss you so much.  Today's my Big Day Gran, I'm getting married, can you believe it?  I know you liked Bill, and today I'm going to be his bride.  Bill is wonderful, he really loves me and he makes me so happy, I can hardly wait to be Mrs Compton.  I just wish you could be a part of this, Jason's going to give me away and he's real nervous but happy.  He's really grown up alot you know. Sam's gonna be Bill's best man. I never thought I'd see the day when those two would stop wanting to kill each other, let alone become good friends, but I guess miracles do happen" I sighed, smiling as I sat down for a chat. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous, I guess I'm going to be like a kind of mother figure to Jessica and I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't want to overstep my boundaries, I did that before and I was wrong but I do want to support Bill.  I wish you were here to give me some advice Gran" I said wiping away my tears.  I sat with Gran in silence for a little while; then got to my feet, aware that time was getting on, there was one more thing I had to do before going back to start getting ready.

 

I made my way further on into the cemetery until I reached the grave I was looking for.  I held the remaining roses in my left hand and, with my right, wiped away fallen leaves to reveal the name CAROLINE COMPTON as I knelt before the headstone.  I placed the roses on the stone marker and took a deep breath. "Caroline" I said solemnly, "I wanted to come here, to tell you that Bill is well and he is happy.  We are getting married today, and I promise you I will look after him, I promise I will be a good wife to him. I love him so much, he is my miracle.  I know you made him so happy and that I could never replace you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he has the happiness he deserves" and with that I stood to make my way home.

 

Tara was still not back, so I made my way straight to the bathroom, lit the scented candles, placing them around the small bathroom.  I ran my bath and, as the bathroom filled with glorious aromas, loaded my CD into the little waterproof player Jason had bought me for my birthday last year.  I undressed, tested the water temperature and stepped into the tub.  I sat down, leaned back and all but sank under the mountain of bubbles - oh this was heaven.  I closed my eyes and thought of Bill.  I couldn't wait to see him in his tux, he always looked so stunning in a suit.  'He's gonna look amazing in a tux' I thought, just as the song Amazed by Lonestar began to play, I smiled at the coincidence, it was a great song for my Bill and I just couIdn't stop thinking about him. I began to think about our honeymoon, we were going to St Lucia.  We'd hired a private light-proofed villa; at this time of year it would be dark earlier and sunrise would be quite late, giving Bill and I lusciously long nights together.  We would fly out during the day tomorrow and arrive just before dark and then, just as soon as the sun set, we would begin our honeymoon.

 

After washing and conditioning my hair, I showered then dried off and applied some of the deliciously fragranced moisturiser, I knew Bill would love the smell of it too. I put on the silk robe that had been a gift from Bill and went to the bedroom, dried my hair, then took my wedding dress out of its cover.  I stood back to admire it.  It was simply beautiful.  I had looked everywhere for the perfect dress, spent months searching all the stores in Bon Temps, Shreveport, of course I looked online to but without any luck, nothing I saw seemed quite right.  Then, one day driving through Monroe, I passed a tiny bridal shop and there It was in the window, just as I'd about given up hope of ever finding the right one.  The dress was stunning, cream in colour (after some of the things Bill and I had done, white just didn't seem appropriate) with gold leafing all around the hemline.  And the style! It was just the style I had been looking for, civil war era with lots of petticoats, sleeveless but with covered shoulders; the skirt part extended into a train at the back.  It was perfect.  I had run into the store to try it on and it had been a perfect fit, no alterations needed, and the price was just right.  The lady in the store said it was like the dress had been made especially for me and I had to agree, it seemed like fate had smiled down on me.  Not only had I found my perfect dress, a dress I loved, but it was a dress I was sure Bill would love too.

 

When I came back downstairs, I heard Tara on the phone, in the kitchen, "Thanks Sam, see you in a little while" she said as she hang up.

 

"Is everything OK?" I asked.

 

"Yeah" she smiled, "Sam got those special bottles of Tru Blood y'all ordered, said he'd have em delivered to the reception with the rest of the liquor".

 

It had taken some searching but Sam had managed to find some special bottles of champagne infused Tru Blood, I wanted Bill to be able to have something special for our wedding toast and had heard about this variation of the drink.  They'd been hard to get but Sam had managed to track a couple down. "Thanks Tara!" I smiled.

 

"Hey Sook! Have you eaten today?" she asked.

 

I just realised I hadn't "Um actually no."

 

"Well girl, you are gonna have to eat somethin.  We can't have you fainting from hunger as you're walking down the aisle now, can we?"

 

Truth was I hadn't even thought about food but I knew she was right. "How about i make us a late lunch" I offered but my best friend was having having none of it, insisting I sit down and let her take care of it instead.

 

I did as I was told, she rustled up a salad to have with the remainder of the previous night's chicken - we decided nothing too heavy would be best. 

 

Before we knew it, it was 3.45pm, sunset would be at 5pm and the wedding was scheduled for 8pm, to allow Bill and Jessica time to get ready (and some of Bill's vampire friends time to arrive before the service). Jason arrived a little before 4pm.  He walked through the door of our childhood home and pulled me into a hug so tight I could hardly breathe. "Jason, can't breathe" I choked and he released me.

 

"Sorry Sook" he said sheepishly,

 

"Don't worry about it" I answered smiling fondly.  My brother suddenly looked on the verge of tears.

 

 "Jason what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

 

"It's nothin Sis" he replied.  Then "I just can't believe my little sister's gettin married" as he hugged me, a little more gently, again.

 

About half-an-hour before sundown there was a knock at the door.  Tara went to answer it and a few seconds later she was calling me to the living room. I walked in to find two women, one a red-head in her early 40s I'd guess and the other, with jet black hair in maybe her mid 30s. I noticed they had two big bags with them; I looked questioningly at Tara who just stood there smiling.

 

"Tara, what's going on?" I asked

 

"Miss Stackhouse" the red-headed lady said, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Emily Tyler and this is Hannah Lowell, we're from Emily's, the beauty salon over in Shreveport.  Mr Compton asked us if we'd come over and do your hair and make-up for your wedding, and for your two bridesmaids as well"

 

I blinked in surprise as I looked at Tara, who just shrugged her shoulders and said "What? Don't look at me!" then "OK, I was freaking out to Bill about doing your hair and make-up for your big day.  I mean I don't mind if it's just to go watch the local football game or for a night out but this is your wedding Sook. I was scared I might turn you into a clown or something, so Bill came up with this suggestion. You don't mind, right?"

 

I smiled at her "Of course not."

 

"Good, then let's get this show on the road" she said smiling back.

 

Emily turned back to look at me  "If it's OK with you Miss Stackhouse, we'll get started on you hair right away, Miss Thornton here told us you want it curled, is that right?"

 

"Yes, that's right. Is that a problem?" I asked.

 

"Oh no, not at all" she replied "but we best get started, I'll be styling your hair Miss Stackhouse and Hannah will start on Miss Thornton's"

 

"Sure, that's fine" I replied "and, please, call me Sookie".

 

As Emily worked on my hair, I tried my best to shield myself from her thoughts but, momentarily, it slipped; when it did, I realised  I had no need to worry, Emily was thinking about how I was a very lucky girl; that Bill must love me very much.  He'd seemed nice, not at all what she'd expected of a vampire.  I smiled at that, Bill certainly was one of a kind. 

 

The sun had set 10 minutes ago, my make-up was almost done and I had a head full of heated curlers, when Jessica knocked at the door.  She came into the living room where the makeshift salon had been set up.  She was so excited.

 

"Oh Sookie" she said "I can't believe this day has finally come."

 

"I know, me neither" I smiled at her, "Hows Bill?" I asked.

 

"Nervous" she giggled.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, he's walking around the house practicing his vows. Sam just arrived and made him go shower so he can start getting ready" she said rolling her eyes.

 

"Miss Hamby" said Hannah "Would you like to take a seat please? Then we can get started on your hair."

 

"OK" said Jess excitedly, she'd never been a bridesmaid before.

 

Tara walked through into the living room carrying a tray with 4 glasses of raspberry ice tea (we'd decided that alcohol before the wedding for me was not a good idea), a beer for Jason (to calm his nerves) and a bottle of Tru Blood for Jess.  We chatted about how honoured Hoyt said he felt that Bill had asked him to be one of his groomsmen, and how beautiful the wedding flowers looked, and then Tara and Jess went to get changed.  I continued chatting with Jason, Emily and Hannah, as Emily put the finishing touches to my hair. Before I knew it, it was 7.15pm and time for me to put on my beautiful dress.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

"Now I want this back when you've finished with it, y'all hear me now?" teased Tara, smiling and holding out a blue lace garter with a purple silk ribbon running through it.

"Tara! What's this for? It's pretty an all but it's gonna be way too hot for me to be wearing stockings under all those petticoats"

"I know Sook but it's traditional, ya know, for luck.  I only bought it yesterday, so it's new, borrowed - cos y'all are gonna give it back to me - an it's blue too, OK?!"

I laughed, "Thank-you. That's so sweet", I said as I slipped the garter over my left foot, up to my left thigh, and tied a double bow in the ribbon, I didn't want it falling down, flapping around my ankle or tripping me.

"I gotta say it again, this is one amazin weddin dress" she said in admiration as she removed it from it's cover.  Then she helped me into it and buttoned it up for me and helped me slip my feet into my dainty cream satin kitten-heel pumps.  

"Now let's take a look at y'all" she said standing back.  Tears sprang to her eyes 

"OMG Sook. Just beautiful" she whispered.  She held out her arms and hugged me. "I' love you girlfriend. But I gotta go. I'll see you there. Soon" she said before she left to go to the car waiting outside to take her and Jessica to the wedding venue. 

I took a final look in the mirror.  With Gran's antique yellow-gold hairclip holding my veil in place, her yellow-gold set of tiny teardrop diamond earrings and matching pendant, it felt as if she was right there with me, a part of my big day.  I placed the delicate cream lace veil down over my face and picked up my beautiful bridal bouquet of white & purple calla lillies, tied simply with a pure silk purple ribbon.  I looked as if I'd just stepped out of an old movie, like Gone With The Wind, or something and I l was happy with the effect.  Smiling inwardly, thinking of how Bill would get a kick out of seeing me dressed this way, I felt excitement at the thought of us being alone later tonight, when he'd unbutton my dress.  Then I heard my brother bounding up the stairs and tapping at my bedroom door.

"Hey Sook, can I come in..?" 

"Sure Jason" I answered, turning to smile with affection at my little brother.

"Oh Sook, you look so beautiful" he said, tears misting his eyes. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, took a deep breath and, with Jason's help, carefully made my way down the stairs and out the front door to the waiting car.  The car would take Jason and me to the Compton house, where Bill and I would exchange our vows.  The car drove slowly out of my driveway and made a turn into the short winding road around the cemetery between my old home and my new one.  

"This is it Sook" Jason squeezed my hand, then jumped out, as the car came to a stop at the entrance to Bill's house, I took in the view and gasped.

The land outside the house had been transformed: hundreds of fairylights twinkled in the night.  I giggled at the thought of how appropriate this was in view of the recent revelation about my heritage.  To one side of the house, a blood red carpet formed a walkway between an aisle of tall column-shaped planters topped with trailing arrangments of white & deep purple lilacs leading to a beautiful wrought-iron scrolled archway decorated with more exotic-looking purple & white flowers and matching organza ribbons.  In front of this, on either side of the aisle, were rows of ornate white chairs, also decorated with the same matching ribbons.  There sat our guests, our family and friends, dressed in their finest, waiting to witness a solemn exchange of vows between a vampire and a fairy.  

Jason helped me out of the car, and while Tara checked my veil, arranged and lifted the train of my dress, I scanned the scene looking for my vampire, I caught sight of Arlene with Terry and the kids.  Lafayette, looking so smart in his suit, was sat next to Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborne.  A small group including the minister stood at the far end of the aisle but I didn't really see anyone else there but Bill.  My fiance looked simply stunning in his black tux, white shirt and purple silk tie, his dark hair and pale skin gave him an almost angelic appearance.  I saw him look up and directly at me, his beautiful blue eyes were wide with awe at the sight of me; then the most amazing smile broke across his face.  My heart swelled, and I smiled back, feeling all the love coming from him through our bond.  I looped my arm through Jason's and he escorted me slowly down the sweetly scented aisle towards my handsome husband to be.  As we walked I caught my brother's thoughts, he was concentrating so hard:

'Careful Jason' he was telling himself, 'not too fast, whatever you do don't trip her, don't stand on her dress'

I squeezed his arm and smiled at him, he beamed back at me with pride as we took what felt like the longest walk in the world but, eventually, we made it through the archway and up to where Bill stood waiting.  As I arrived at his side, with a rustle of petticoats, Bill turned and looked down at me as I pulled back my veil; his eyes widened in appreciation. 

"You look stunning" he whispered, smiling.

"So do you" I whispered back before, hand in hand, we both turned to face the minister.

"I would like to welcome everyone today to the joining of Mr William Thomas Compton and Miss Sookie Adele Stackhouse in holy matrimony" announced the minister. "Who here gives this woman away?"

"Me. I do" said Jason, smiling happily, as he placed my small warm hand and placed it in Bill's larger cool one.  Bill and I looked at each other.

"Thank you" said the minister, announcing to all that "Bill and Sookie have written their own wedding vows to express their love and the commitment into which they are about to enter" and how, if anyone could show just cause why we couldn't be lawfully married, "they should speak now or forever hold [their] peace......"

"Bill, would you like to begin?"

Bill smiled at me as we turned to face each other and look into each other's eyes. He spoke clearly, solemnly and sincerely.

"Sookie, from the moment we met I knew my existance would never be the same again.  The first time we looked at each other was like magic.  Some people believe we vampires do not possess souls but they must be mistaken because here I am now, looking into the eyes of my soulmate. 

Sookie, I promise I will spend my every waking second making you happy, giving you the life you deserve, being the best husband I can be. You are my life, my heart, my miracle and I will love you forever. 

I call upon everyone present to bear witness to my vow of devotion to you, as I commit to you, in marriage as my lawful wedded wife until death do us part."

I blinked back tears of happiness that were threatening to spill over with the impact of his words.  The magnitude of his love for me was obvious, not just in his words but in the bond that we shared; I could tell by the look in his eyes that he could feel how much I loved him too. 

The minister looked at me and asked, "Sookie, will you make your vow to Bill now?"

"I will" I smiled and nodded.  

"Bill, all my life I felt as if true love was something that would only ever happen for other people; then I met you. My life only truly began the night we met, from that moment on my heart & soul belonged to you, there could never be anyone else.  When we're together it feels right, and whenever we're apart if feels like a half of me is missing.  I know that with you is where I'm supposed to be, where I always want to be. 

I promise to love you and be there for you, every day and every night, for the rest of my life."

The minister smiled and asked, "Bill, do you take Sookie to be your lawful wedded wife" 

Bill's face lit-up when he replied with "I do" and looking into my eyes, slipped a beautiful yellow-gold wedding ring onto my finger, fitting it snugly up against its matching engagment ring.

Then the minister turned to me with a smile and asked, "Sookie, do you take Bill to be your lawful wedded husband"

 I couldn't keep the smile from my face, as I answered, "I do", and placed the plain yellow-gold wedding band onto the third finger of his left hand.

"Bill, Sookie, by the powers vested in me by God and the Renard Parish Court, I now pronounce you, husband & wife" said the minister; then, with another smile, "Bill, you may now kiss your bride."

Bill stepped forward and looked at me with a look of pure joy that mirrored my own as he put his arms around me and then kissed me so tenderly.  Our friends and family broke into happy applause and I heard a couple of congratulatory whistles & cheers too as we commenced our first married walk together, hand in hand, back down the aisle, being showered with confetti and congratulations, as we made our way to Bill's car.

The guests made their way to Merlotte's for the reception, it was the same place Arlene had celebrated her engagment to Rene but it was also where Bill & I had first met; and there wasn't a whole lot of choice in a small town like Bon Temps anyhow.  It was a beautiful warm night and Bill insisted on driving us so we could have a little time to ourselves.  

"How are you feeling, Mrs Compton?" asked my new husband, smiling, as he opened the car door for me.

"Blissfully happy thank you Mr Compton" I returned his smile as I sat down, then watched him while he helped ensure the train of my dress was all inside the car. 

"How about you... husband?" 

Suddenly the car door had been closed and he was already sat in the driving seat next to me.  He leaned over to put his arms around me and then kissed me gently.

"Sookie, I honestly did not believe it was possible to feel as happy as I do right now" he said as he leaned back.

I leaned forward and pulled his face back to mine, and kissed him passionately, we continued like this for a few minutes, until I had to break away for air.

"We should leave now" he said, "because, if you kiss me like that again, we will never make it to our own wedding reception".

"OK" I replied.  He was right, at this moment all I wanted was to go straight back and into the house, to have him all to myself; if we didn't leave now we never would. 

"So, you like my dress?" I asked as he started the car.

"Sookie, that gown is perfect, you look unbelievably beautiful, and I will show you just how much I like it when I get you alone later" he answered, a hint of lust flashing in his incredibly blue eyes, which sent my arousal and desire for him into overdrive.

I couldn't wait to get him home, it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

For the entire car ride to Merlotte's Bill held my hand, every few seconds looking over to smile at me. I squeezed his hand.

 

"I love you" I said, smiling at my gorgeous new husband.

 

I couldn't believe we had actually done it, we where married, with everything that had happened, at one point I thought being Mrs Compton was just a dream. Now my dream had come true and I had never been happier.

 

Bill brought my hand up to his lips and softly brushed them against my fingers.

 

"I love you too Mrs Compton" he replied, kissing my hand again.

 

Just the touch of his lips sent me crazy, I wanted him to pull the car over and take me right there but i knew that wasn’t practical, at least not in this dress. When we finally pulled into Merlotte's parking lot, Bill leaned over and kissed me tenderly, brushing his hand from my ear along my jaw, sending sparks of electricity through my already overheated skin. I kissed him back, passionately, until he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pulled away. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

 

"Sookie" he growled, looking at me with pure love and lust in his unbelievably blue eyes.

 

"Sorry honey" I said smiling and, before I knew it, he was round my side of the car, opening the door for me.

 

Bill took my hand, helped me from the car, and kissed me again quickly.

 

"Shall we go to our reception Mrs Compton?" he asked with a look of complete contentment on his face.

 

"Let's" I said, smiling back at him, in my entire life I'd never felt as happy as I was right at this minute.

 

Bill & I walked from the car, holding hands, both of us fighting the urge to just go back to the house and start our wedding night now. We could both feel what the other was feeling, which made the feeling so much harder to resist. I looked at the amazing rows and rows of tables decorated with beautiful white & purple silk. Tables full of food of all different wonderful smelling dishes, a table full of bottles of Tru Blood in all different blood types and a microwave ready to heat them up. Sam had done an amazing job, the outside bar was set up with every kind of booze, beer and soda you could imagine. A stage had been set up where a live band was playing the music our friends and family where dancing to. The band and having a great time. Jessica was dancing with Hoyt, she looked stunning in her purple silk bridesmaid's dress. Everyone looked so happy. I turned to Bill, with tears in my eyes.

 

"Sookie, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

 

"Oh Bill" I said, "I'm just so happy - these are happy tears."

 

Bill smiled leaned forward and kissed the tears away.

 

"I am too" he said "Shall we?"

 

He took my hand and led me over to where Sam was standing.

 

"Oh Sam" I said "this is so amazing. Thank you so much"

 

"Yes," Bill said, "thank-you, Sam, you have done a wonderful job"

 

"It was my pleasure. You guys are family"

 

I hugged Sam; Bill shook his hand.

 

"So," said Sam, "you guys ready?"

 

Bill squeezed my hand.

 

"Yes" I said, beaming with happiness.

 

Bill & I made our way over to the main table where two champagne flutes were waiting, Tara came over, hugged me and, to Bill's & my surprise, hugged Bill as well. Then she filled my glass with the ice cold champagne and produced a small silk bag and a special bottle of Tru Blood for Bill. He looked at me questioningly.

 

"It's imported" I told him "infused with champagne. I thought you should have something special for our wedding toast"

 

Tara poured the warm Tru Blood into Bill's champagne flute and then opened the small silk bag and removed a small vial filled with my blood.

 

"Champagne infused Tru Blood, with a dash of Sookie" I said as I emptied the vial into his glass.

 

Bill smiled at me in disbelief "You did this for me?" he asked.

 

"I'd do anything for you." I answered honestly, "Sam helped get the Tru Blood".

 

"Well, I will be sure to thank him" said Bill.

 

Bill & I took our seats in the middle of the long table that had been set for the wedding party, Jessica & Hoyt sat to Bill's left and Jason, Tara and Sam sat to my right. The table was beautifully decorated with the purple & white silk ribbons and matching flowers.

 

Jason stood and carefully tapped his champagne flute.

 

"Hey! Can I have all y'all's attention?" he said loudly.

 

Everyone turned to look at him.

 

"I wanna make a toast to my little sister and my new brother. Sook I know things ain't been easy for you but ever since you met Bill, I've ain't never seen you happier. Sook, you're one of the kindest people, who'll do anything to help someone, even a stranger. If anyone deserves to find their soul-mate it's you. And you've found that in Bill. And Bill, I know I ain't always been the most welcoming or supportive person in the past. I was wrong about that. I can tell by the way you look at my sister that you love her very much and I just wanted to welcome you to the family. So everyone raise your glasses and join me in toasting Sookie & Bill!" Sure enough, everyone raised their glasses and together shouted "To Sookie & Bill!!!"

 

I lifted my champagne flute, as did Bill, and we smiled as we clinked our glasses. I took a drink of the champagne it was delicious, chilled to perfection, and I giggled a little when the bubbles tickled my nose. Bill smiled lovingly at me and took a sip from his own glass. He closed his eyes and I could tell by the look on his face, I had got it right.

 

"Is it good?" I asked in a whisper.

 

He smiled "It is exquisite, Sookie. Thank-you sweetheart", he lifted my hand to his cool lips and kissed it gently.

 

Jason sat down and then Sam stood up.

 

"I've known Sookie for a long time now and she's not just my employee but also my friend. Bill and I didn't get off to the best start but he has become one of my best friends, and I was honoured when he asked me to be his best man"

 

Sam turned, smiling, to look at us.

 

"Sook, Bill, the way you two look at each other is like magic and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together"

 

With that, we raised our glasses again. Sam sat down, then Bill rose to his feet. My husband looked into my eyes with so much love it took my breath away.

 

"Sookie" he said lovingly "I believed I was destined to spend my existence alone, never to experience true love, then one night I entered Merlotte's and found you. My miracle, my heart, my soul-mate. The night I met you I stopped just existing and started living. All because of you. You have shown me love, compassion, comfort and companionship. You make me a better man, Sookie, and for that I cannot thank you enough. I love you darling" he lifted his glass.

 

"To my Sookie" he said and we all raised our glasses again.

 

Then I stood to kiss him, while blinking back the tears of happiness that where threatening to spill over.

 

The Hoyt got up, "Now if all y'all will clear the dance floor it's time for the bride & groom to have their first dance."

 

Bill & I made our way to the dance floor as 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain & Brian White began to play, I thought this song was perfect for us. Bill put his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we began to dance. Bill held me close, he lovingly kissed the top of my head, I looked up as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I responded in kind and I could feel myself becoming excited, not sure how much longer I could hold out. I began running my fingers through his hair, Bill broke the kiss and chuckled quietly.

 

"Darling, if you keep doing that I will not be able to control myself and we still have a while to go before I can get you alone"

 

"Sorry baby" I said sheepishly.

 

I layed my head against Bill's chest and, as we danced, others made their way back to the dance floor. I smiled at Andy Bellefleur who was being dragged on to the dance floor by Holly the new waitress. Arlene was dancing with Terry, and Lafayette was dancing with old Mrs McCray who worked part-time at the library. Everyone was having a great time, those that where not dancing were eating and chatting. I could see Tara dancing with Sam and Jess dancing with Hoyt, holding on to him as tightly as I was holding Bill.

 

"Do you think they'll be next?" I asked Bill.

 

"Probably," he smiled, "they love each other as much as we do. She has been through so much, they both have, whatever they decide I will support them, they deserve to be happy", he kissed the top of my head again.

 

Jason made his way over to us, smiling.

 

"Hey! Mind if i cut-in?"

 

"Of course not" replied Bill smiling, "I should probably go speak to Helen & Matthew" he said looking at two of his vampire guests.

 

"Of course baby" I agreed as he kissed me and walked over to where his friends were enjoying the complimentary Tru Bloods.

 

Jason took my hand and we began dancing.

 

"Gran would have been real proud of you today Jason" I said smiling at my big brother.

 

"You think?" he asked smiling.

 

"Absolutely, you did me proud, I can't thank you enough" I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Oh Sook" he said, blushing a little, "Thanks"

 

I was sat resting after dancing with Sam, Hoyt, Lafayette, Terry and Andy Bellefleur as well as, a three way dance, with Coby & Lisa. While I was dancing, Bill kept looking over, smiling at me as he sat chatting with his friends. As I was dancing with Lafayette, I saw Bill dancing with Tara, it made me happy to see them getting on so well. While I danced with Hoyt, Bill danced with Jess, he looked just like a proud father and it made me smile to see them that way together.

 

When Bill walked back over to me, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

 

"Well Mrs Compton, I believe we have time for one more dance before it is time for me to take you home. And spend the rest of the night ravishing you" he said.

 

When I heard those words it took every ounce of restraint I had not to jump him there and then. Bill walked me over to the dance floor and we danced holding each other as closely as we could allow ourselves

 

The food had quickly vanished and so had a lot of the alcohol. Everyone was having a great fun but the time had come for Bill and I to say our thank-yous and wish everyone a goodnight, so that we could make our way back to our home, to begin our wedding night. I hugged Sam, Tara and Jason. Bill shook hands with Hoyt and Sam and thanked them again, for what they had done to help with the wedding. Bill thanked Sam for tracking down and getting the special Tru Blood. He hugged Tara and Jess and was a little surprised when a slightly drunk Jason hugged him too. We said our goodbyes and got into the car with all our friends and family wishing us all the best and cheering.

 

Bill drove us home, unaffected by the small amount of champagne in the Tru Blood. Home, where we would spend our first night together as husband and wife, and I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
>  No copyright infringement intended

We pulled up in front of our house and, before I had even reached to unclip my seatbelt, Bill was around at the side of the car, opening the door for me. My gorgeous husband helped me out and pulled me close, his lips crushed mine in a passionate kiss, then he scooped me up into his arms, still kissing me just like the night when I'd run across the graveyard into his arms, the night he first made love to me. Swiftly, all the while kissing me, Bill made his way easily up the steps and onto the porch of the old Compton house.

 

With one hand, he opened the front door and carried me across the threshold, breaking the kiss he looked at me and said, "Welcome home Mrs Compton."

 

"I love you" i replied, looking into his unbelievably blue eyes.

 

"I love you too Sookie" he breathed and kissed me again with a passion that made my already overheated body feel like it was about to burst into flames.

 

Bill carried me with vampire speed up to our bedroom and then carefully placed me down so that I was standing before him. He was just staring at me. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly, I wanted him to remove my dress, I wanted to feel his cool touch all over my skin, to feel his mouth, his fangs, all of him on me and in me. He leaned forward and began kissing me tenderly as he slowly started to unbutton my wedding gown. I could feel his frustration through the bond we shared, he wanted me out of this dress but he didn't want to damage it, so he was slowly undoing the millions of tiny buttons.

 

Finally, Bill undid the last button and slowly lowered my dress to the floor. Carefully, I stepped out of it and he turned and walked to the corner of the room to place it on the antique chair that stood there. When he turned back to look at me, he gasped and his fangs ran out with a click. I slowly turned around so he could have a good view of my back before I turned, smiling, to face him again. His beautiful blue eyes were large with love and awe as he took in the what I was wearing. A beautiful cream bodice laced at the back with a pure silk cream ribbon and, below that, layers and layers of petticoats. He stepped closer to me, pulled me close and kissed me so passionately my knees almost buckled. Bill removed the cream bodice tossing it aside on to the chair to join my dress and began to undo the ribbon on my special underthings, all the while still kissing me. When I had to break away to catch my breath, he continued to kiss my skin, my cheeks, my neck. As his hands began to unfasten the layers of petticoats, I remembered what he had said to me once about it taking a certain skill to unfasten them. Boy did he have that skill? In no time he had them all unfastened and was pushing them down, so i could step out of them, these too joined the clothes on the chair.

 

"Sookie" he breathed, his voice dripping with pure lust.

 

He looked at me as I stood there wearing nothing but a pair of tiny cream coloured french cut silk panties and Tara's garter. Bill slowly knelt down, one of his hands resting on my hip, the other lifting my leg before he carefully hooked his fangs under the elastic of the garter.  

"Careful" I said breathlessly "That's Tara's and she wants it back".

Bill smiled up at me, then slowly pulled down the garter all the way down with his teeth. I giggled as the lace tickled my overheated skin and with a final quick pull and a growl Bill flung it to one side.  In a dizzying movement I was suddenly in his arms and he was kissing me as he carried me over to our bed. He sat me down and lent forward and I began to remove his suit jacket unbuttoning it, slipping it off his perfect shoulders why his beautiful lips continued to kiss me passionately.

 

I removed his tie and began to unbutton his white shirt, one of his cool large hands cupped my face and the other was in my hair holding me close as his lips locked mine. I removed his shirt and ran my hands over his broad chest, running my fingers through the dark hair there, thumbing over his nipples causing him to moan in pleasure. My hands then moved down to his waist, removing his belt, undoing his pants and sliding my hand inside his boxer shorts, taking hold of his length causing him to growl. I slowly ran my hand up and down pausing to rub my thumb over the tip, he was hard now. Feeling his reaction, his passion and lust through our bond was causing me to have a reaction myself. I pushed down his pants and he stood in front of me naked, ready. Just looking at him was sending my arousal into overdrive and i could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

 

Bill looked at me, he could tell through our bond how much I wanted him. He lent over and began to run his hands down my body, his cool lips following his talented fingers, he reached my breasts and pinched my hard nipples causing me to arch my back and moan. He continued to play with my left nipple and started to run his tongue over my right one and then sucking gently, my breathing quickened as he switched. I could feel my orgasm beginning already and as I moaned his name I could feel Bill smile. Bill released my nipple from his mouth and started to kiss his way down my body, I felt like my skin was on fire even though his lips where cool. All of a sudden my panties where gone and Bill was knelt between my now spread legs.

 

Bill took my legs and placed them over his broad shoulders, he turned his head to my right inner thigh and ran his tongue over my femoral artery, my blood calling to him. Suddenly he moved up to my navel kissing my skin causing me to moan, "down, further, a little bit more...." he smiled and began to move back down my body and I screamed in pleasure as he ran his tongue over my pulsing clit .

 

"Yes Bill, right there, right there. Dont stop, dont stop...." I couldn't speak any more, he was taking my breath away.

 

When I felt his long cool tongue enter me, I couldnt hold back any longer, my hands gripped the bed sheets and I screamed so loudly in pleasure, I was sure they heard me all the way in Monroe. Bill groaned in pleasure at my taste, I was so wet now; his hands gripped my waist to keep me from shooting off the bed. Our bedroom was filled with the sounds of us enjoying each other. Bill removed one of his hands from my waist and began to rub my clit, he replaced his tongue with 3 of his long talented fingers and then turned his head and bit my thigh, sending me over the edge and I came screaming his name.

 

Bill licked the two little puncture wounds on my thigh to help them heal and then moved back to pleasuring me with his tongue. Suddenly he stopped and the next thing I knew me had moved up my body wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust into me, causing us both to moan at the feeling of him being inside me. Bill began to move steadily now, his large cock hitting that special spot inside me with every thrust. I wrapped my arms around his back and gripped him tighter, digging my nails into his back. "Sookie" he growled and began to thrust harder, faster causing me to scream his name over and over. Bill moved so that he was now sat on his knees, he pulled me up so that I was straddling his waist, I moaned loudly as he filled me completely. He began to move me up and down, grunting with each thrust i squeezed my legs tightly around him,. He was close, I could feel is hard cock begin to throb inside my hot pussy, I was close too.

 

"Come with me Bill" I moaned and turned my neck to the side and, as his fangs pierced my skin and he began to draw on my blood, we came together.

 

I lay in my gorgeous husbands arms, my head resting on his chest both of us experiencing little aftershocks. Bill leaned his head down and kissed my hair.

 

"Well how was that Mrs Compton?" he asked, I could tell he was smiling.

 

"That was amazing Mr Compton" I replied .

 

I looked up at him "I love you so much Bill. This whole day was just so, so perfect. Thank you for the gift, it really helped me relax and arranging the hair stylists, everything was just right. And here, now, lying in your arms after the most amazing love making, this must be what they mean by bliss" I said, hugging him closer.

 

"I love you too and you're right, Sookie, it must be, I don't think it gets better than this" he said before kissing my hair again.

 

"Oh, I don't know about that" I said and kissed him hungrily.

 

I began to kiss him down his delicious body, stopping to run my tongue over his sexy nipples, and running my fingers through his hot chest hair before carrying on down his body to my destination. I kissed the line of dark hair and took his cock in my hand, began to run my hand up and down his incredible length. I could feel him growing harder in my hand. Bill was moaning now and his eyes where closed. I leaned forward and took the tip of him between my lips, his hips bucked and I leaned further forward and took him all in.

 

"Sookie" he yelled, as I began to move my mouth up and down running my tongue over the tip every time I reached the top. I continued sucking, licking, kissing his powerful shaft, he was so hard. One of his hands moved to my hair guiding me. I could feel he was close again, I lifted my arm to him and with his free hand he took my wrist and, as he came, he bit, moaning at the pleasure of my blood and what I was doing to him. I swallowed down all he gave me as I looked up at him smiling.

 

"Well?" I said.

 

"I stand corrected" he said happily, he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me.

 

Bill called to me from the bathroom. I entered and smiled, he had lit scented candles, soft classical music was playing and the tub was full of hot water, the jets in the tub making the water swirl. Bill walked up to me took me in his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms tight around him, throwing myself into the kiss, I could feel his hard cock pressed between us. I was becoming wetter by the second. Bill lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me on the bathroom counter and guided himself in to my ready, waiting, centre. Bill began to thrust into me and with every thrust he proclaimed his love for me. I cried out in pleasure that I loved him too. Within a few seconds I ready to come again but, this time, I bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. I licked at his neck lapping up the small drops there, he growled and came inside me and, as his fangs then sunk into my skin, I came again.

 

I leaned back onto Bill's cool chest and he wrapped his arms around me, the pulsing water in the hot tub swirling around our naked bodies. This had been the greatest day of my life.

 

Bill kissed my head, "Thank you sweetheart, for making me happier than I ever thought was possible" he said.

 

I turned, kissed him, and said "Baby, I should be the one thanking you"

 

He kissed me again "Well" he said, with a naughty tone in his voice, "Why don't you show me"

 

So i did.

 

Our suitcases and bags were packed and wating downstairs along with Bill's travel coffin. He would close himself into it just before dawn and then, later in the afternoon, we would be picked up and taken to the airport to leave for our honeymoon. I hated not being able to wake in his arms but we couldn't risk the sunlight that streamed into the living room even with the curtains closed. I would get to wake up with him every day on our honeymoon thanks to the light tight acommodation. An hour before sunrise, I fell asleep in Bill's arms, in our bed, for the first time as his wife and dreamed of my beautiful husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

After what felt like the longest journey in the world Bill and I were finally at our light tight private villa. It was 15 minutes until sunset and I could finally relax knowing the Bill had made it to the island safely after the 2 flights and a boat ride it had taken to get us here. I stood in the lovely bathroom that had a huge shower, that was just begging to be put to good use by us later, and a huge clawfoot bathtub that I could see myself relaxing in with my sexy new husband. I stood in front of the huge mirror and fixed the straps on the top of the sexy black & purple silk corset I was wearing, matching tiny panties and suspender belt holding up the silky lace stockings completed the outfit. I wanted to give my husband a treat and hoped he'd like it. I felt so sexy wearing it and hoped it would have the desired effect on him.

 

I leant against the door waiting in what I hoped was a sexy pose as I saw the lid to Bill's travel coffin open. As he sat up, he look around and the second he saw me, his eyes became wide with a look of pure lust, his fangs dropped and before I could blink he was infront of me, pulling me into his strong arms for an intense passionate kiss. I had to pull away to take a breath and Bill breathed against my skin as he kissed his way up and down my neck.

 

"Sookie, you look so beautiful, I could just eat you" and with those words he picked me up and carried me to lay me down gently on our huge four poster bed. In a second, he was naked. He ran his hands down my body causing me to moan, just the thought of what he could do to me was driving me crazy.

 

I wrapped my legs around Bill's strong back and pulled him closer to me rubbing my hips against his causing him to groan, his lips crushed mine again and I moved my hands down to his gorgeous ass and squeezed it gently. Bill's lips moved to softly caress my neck stopping momentarly to run his tongue over the now pounding vein in my neck. I pushed him onto his back, straddling him, I could feel his hardness pressed against me and my desire for him skyrocketed even more than I thought was possible. Bill moved his hands to began to unfasten the ribbons at the back of my corset, all the time arching his hips, rubbing his hardness against me. I was getting wetter with every movement my sexy talented husband was making.

 

"Oh Bill" I moaned "Just rip it!" I gasped breathlessly.

 

He just smiled as he unfastened the last of the ribbon "Oh no sweetheart" he said, his voice thick with lust, "I want you to wear this for me again" and, with that, he moved his hand to my shoulders and pulled down the straps. Pulling the corset from me and flinging it to the other side of the room. As Bill's hands moved to cup my breasts, I tipped my head back and moaned, his talented finger ran across my painfully hard nipples, squeezing gently but with enough pressure to drive me completey crazy. My eyes where closed, as I tried to calm myself down, knowing if he carried on like that I was going to come right there and then and we hadn't really started yet.

 

Bill sat up and pulled me to him, pressing against me, he moved his talented mouth back to my neck, gently scraping his fangs against my skin causing me to moan again in pleasure, then ran his tongue against the pulsing vein in my neck again and his hand found its way between my legs, sweeping his thumb over my cl!t through the fabric of my tiny panties and I lost it. I couldn't stop myself, I came screaming Bill's name.

 

On hearing my reaction Bill couldn't hold himself back anymore, he flipped me onto my back, in a second my panties were gone and Bill thrust into me taking my breath away. He was wild and, as he pounded into me again and again, I dug my nails into his back, wrapped my legs around him pulling him deeper inside me . I could feel myself coming again and bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, I sucked on the wound tasting his delicious blood and this sent Bill over the edge. I felt him grow even harder inside me and, as his fangs slammed into my neck and he drew on my blood, we came together.

 

I lay back in Bill's arms and stretched out my legs. The white clawfoot bathtub was huge. BIll stroked his thumb against my stomach and I shivered with delight at under his touch. I moaned quitely "You like that sweetheart?" Bill whispered into my ear.

 

"Yes" I breathed

 

"How about this?" he asked and slowly began to move his hand and stroke lower as he kissed up and down my neck. His hand moved lower and I opened my legs in invitation. His long cool talented fingers teased my folds, causing me to arch my back and push up into hand.

 

"Sookie" he breathed and slid 2 fingers into me.

 

"Oh Bill" I moaned as his fingers moved even faster. His free hand moved to my breast and he ran his thumb over my nipple. I tipped my head to the side exposing my neck and Bill began to kiss me there again, being careful not to nick me with his fangs that where fully out. His mouth moved up to my ear to suck on my earlobe, my orgasm was building with his every move. "Cum for me sweetheart" he whispered into my ear and as he bit I did.

 

I awoke in Bill's arms in the lamplight of our honeymoon villa's light tight bedroom. I looked at the wall clock, it was 1.30 in the afternoon. I looked at my husband who was now in his complete vampire resting state. I leaned up and kissed his forehead, then carefully moved out of his arms and got out of bed. I stretched and took a deep breath, my muscles ached, Bill and I had been very active the previous night. After our bath my sexy husband had carried me to the bed and spent the rest of the night pleasuring me in ways I never knew existed.

 

I was famished so I made my way from the bedroom, through a short hallway with doors at both ends which enabling me access to kitchen without allowing any light into the bedroom. The kitchen was fully stocked and I decided to make pancakes with bacon and maple syrup with a small dish fruit on the side and a large pot of coffee. I took my brunch out onto the patio area at the front of the villa and watched the waves crash onto the shore as I ate and thought about everything that had happened recently. I thought about how lucky I was, I had found my soul mate, someone who loved me and had changed my life completely.

 

After my meal, I wandered down the short distance to the beach and across the sand to the waterline. I let the warm water run over my toes, it was so beautiful, I couldn't wait for sunset so that Bill and I could be here together. I thought back to the night we'd met, when I'd turned around and seen him, I'd been immediately lost in his impossibly blue eyes. I thought of how Bill was my first and last in so many ways, he was my first love and he would be my only love. He was my first and last boyfriend as he was now my husband, my first lover and the only one I would have for the rest of my life. My first heartbreak, the time we had been apart had been pure torture for us both, it would be my last heartbreak as i knew we would be together for the rest of my life. Thinking about Bill made me need to be next to him again so I made my way back to the house. A combination of the last night's activities, the island heat and the meal had made me feel suddenly sleepy. I went back to our room, removed my clothes and went to lay down between the blue sheets, wrapping my arms around the body of my sexy husband, with my head on his cool chest, I drifted off to sleep.

 

I awoke to the feel of soft cool lips kissing down my neck, and then working their way down my body. My eyes were still closed but I could tell by the feel of the smile on his face that Bill knew I was awake. When he reached my navel and dipped his tongue in and around it, the fact I was awake was in no doubt, my back arched and I moaned his name. I heard a small growl escape him which drove me to moan louder. Bill continued to kiss and lick his way down my overheated body, being careful not to nick me with his fangs that were now fully out. Bill suddenly stopped and, just as I was about to protest, I felt his cool hands run down to my knees, I felt him kiss each one before he slowly pulled them apart and began to kiss his way up my inner thighs paying equal attention to each. My eyes were closed and my breathing quick from the sensation of his cool lips on my hot skin. As he ran his nose over my femoral artery, inhaling the scent of my blood, I heard him moan at the fragrance and I could feel my orgasm beginning to build. I didn't think I could hold out much longer then, when he ran his tongue over the same spot, I knew I couldn't and I came screaming his name. My reaction caused him to stop and growl. I thought he was going to take me right then, that he would move up and thrust his considerable length into me but I was wrong. He began to plant small kisses slowly along my inner thighs again, alternating between them, he then stopped and started again over and over, driving me crazy, bringing me to the brink again and then stopping.

 

"Bill please" I moaned.

 

I felt him smile against my skin "Patience sweetheart" Bill breathed against my skin and I lay back and tried to control my breathing. I felt his hand on my stomach which was a good idea as, when his tongue suddenly ran along my wet folds, I almost shot off the bed. He held me down and continued to lick and kiss my sensitive flesh. When he took my clit between his lips and sucked gently, I completely lost it, I began to thrash and scream his name over and over. His hand was still holdng me down as he was stroking my stomach with his long cool fingers when his tongue slipped inside me. My hand found its way to his head, my fingers gripped his hair, pushing him even closer into me, the vibrations of his growl as he tasted me shot right through me. I was coming again now and he could tell, he removed his tongue and quickly replaced it with two of his talented fingers, his thumb gently rubbing my clit. I felt his tongue run over my inner thigh once more and then felt the small prick of his fangs and then I saw stars, the feeling of him drinking from me, his thumb never stopping while his fingers worked the magic inside me, sent me over the edge and I came screaming his name over and over.

 

When he had sealed the bites, I pulled him up to me and kissed him passionately. I could taste myself on his lips and it drove me wild for him. I wrapped my legs around his back pulling him to me so our bodies were pressed against each other and I could feel his rock hard cock pressed up against my stomach. I ached to have him inside me. "Fuck me, Bill" I moaned and gasped as, in a dizzying move, he suddenly thrust into me. We moaned together at the feeling of being connected like this and he pulled almost all the way out of me, then as he looked deep into my eyes told me "I love you, Sookie" Then he thrust back into me making my eyes roll back and taking my breath away. He began to move, thrusting into me over and over, I grabbed his gorgeous ass pushing him deeper into me, as the room filled with the sounds of our pleasure. As our orgasms began building, I wanted to pleasure my husband as much as possible. I could feel him pulsing inside of me, he was so close I did the thing I knew would push him over the edge, looking into his eyes I told him "I love you" then turned head invitingly, he sank his fangs into my neck and as my blood touched his lips he came, the sensation of him emptying inside me caused me to come too screaming his name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

I lay in Bill's arms, my head on his chest, and he was stroking my hair, i was so happy.

"Sweetheart" Bill said "how would you like to take a shower with me and then let me take you out , we could explore some of the Island, and then maybe a little dinner and dancing"

"Baby, that sounds wonderful" i said

I leaned up and kissed him, the next thing i knew Bill was out of the bed and had scooped me up into his arms, i giggled as he carried me into the bathroom. Bill put me down so he could start the shower. The shower was huge , it could easily fit 5 people, it had beautiful etched glass doors and had 6 shower heads set at different levels. When the temperature was just right Bill took my hand and led me into the shower. Once we where inside Bill pulled me close, his lips crushed mine, my body started to overheat again as he parted my lips with his tongue, his hardness pressed against me, i pulled away and he looked at me worringly until i turned around and lent against his cool chest, his arms wrapped around me, his hands cupping my breasts and he began to kiss up and down my neck, carefully running his fangs against my skin, moaning, i lent forward bracing my hands against the wall

 "BIll" i moaned "i need you inside me, now".

He slowly entered me from behind, one of his arms moved to my stomach as he began to move hitting the special spot inside me with every thrust of his hips. We moved together and every movement was like magic. Bill could feel i was close and so was he ,he increased the speed of his thrusts and he licked my neck, we moaned together and as his fangs entered my neck it sent us both over the edge.

 

The warm water felt wonderful as i soaked my hair, Bill picked up the shampoo and squeezed some into his hands and then began to massage it into my hair, it smelled wonderful, like blackberries, he worked it into a lather, the feeling of his long talented fingers in my hair was driving me crazy,

"Time to rinse darling" he whispered into my ear

We then repeated the process with my conditioner. As i rinsed out the conditioner he began to wash himself, he smiled at the question in my eyes

"As much as i would love you to be doing this to me, we do have plans to go out tonight and if we where to soap each other up we would not leave this bathroom tonight let alone the villa" he chuckled,

Damn he was right.

 

I finished putting my earrings in and fixed the halter neck of the lovely white dress i was wearing that worked well with my tanned smooth skin. I looked at Bill, he looked so handsome in grey pants and a blue cotton shirt, i leaned up and kissed him gently, i took his hand and we walked out into the heat of the St Lucia night.

 

Bill and i sat at a little outside table at a small all night cafe, listening to the live band playing on a small stage near by. I took a sip of my ice cold wine and smiled at BIll who was enjoying a Tru Blood all the time holding my hand. I swayed to the music, i was having the time of my life in a beautiful place with my gorgeous husband who was looking at me like i was the only other person in the world. Bill stood never letting go of my hand and  lifted it to his lips and kissed it lovingly, he bowed slightly

"Sookie, sweetheart would you like dance" he asked in that sexy smooth voice that always gives me shivers,

"I'd love to baby" i replied smiling

I giggled as he pulled me to my feet and lead me to the small dance floor where he pulled me into his strong arms and we began to move to the lively music. Our bodies pressed against each other as the music played ,both of us moving in time to the beat, occasionally Bill would spin me around and dip me and i giggled, Bill was a great dancer, the way he moved that incredable body was pure sex, the women in the cafe couldn't take their eyes off Bill and i had to admit that i was a little smug, i was the one who would be going home with Bill tonight , he had picked me over any other woman and gosh if that didn't make me feel wonderful. The music changed, the lively beat replaced with a slow song, Bill pulled me closer, i rested my head on his perfect chest as we moved slowly, i felt Bill's cool lips start to kiss down my neck and a felt a wonderful shiver go through me, i lifted my head back to look into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss me as we danced.

 

A elderly woman was making her way around the tables with a basket of the most perfect red roses, as she made her way over to our table Bill Smiled at me

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady only $5" she asked looking at us

 

"Yes thank you" Bill replied and paid the woman $20 "please keep the change" he said giving her a smile

"Why thank you sir" she replied before moving on to the next table.

I watched as curiously as Bill cut the stem down so it was quite short and then i smiled as he tucked it in to my hair "simply beautiful" he said and kissed me

The waitress who had taken our order arrived with our drinks, a Tru Blood for Bill and another glass of perfectly chilled white wine for me, this would be my second and as i hadn't eaten yet (my food was on its way) i decided to take it slow. I smiled to myself thinking about how the alcohol in my blood would effect Bill later when he drank from me and then vaguely wondered if vampires could get drunk and if so did they suffer from hangovers, i giggled at this point which caused Bill to look at me, his eyebrow raised in question, i just smiled and shook my head in response "i'll tell you later" i whispered to him and he gave me that breathtaking smile.

 

I had just finished a delicious meal of barbeque chicken and rice and took one last drink, emptying my wine glass. Bill stared at me with pure love

"Bill" i said quietly "would you like to take a walk on the beach"

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart" he replied his voice making me melt like usual.

Bill took my hand as we made our way to the beach

"Sookie look" he said and turned me slighty

In front of us we could make out the pitons the two steep-sided volcanic spears rising from the sea, they where so beautiful St Lucia's famous landmark, i felt so lucky to have been able to see them, we could only see part of them but they where amazing Bill pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

 

 

 

We continued to walk hand in hand, we reached the beach and i removed my shoes and took a step, the feel of the warm sand between my toes felt wonderful, i could hear the waves lap the shore . I  looked at Bill and saw that he too had removed his shoes, he had the most sexy feet. We walked in the sand, neither of us talking , both just enjoying the peace. I noticed as we walked we where getting closer to the water, i started to panic a little, where earlier in the day the water looked beautiful and calm and soothing now here in the dark the water looked menacing and terrifying,maybe because it was dark when the flash flood had happened all those years ago, that night that ripped my world apart but in the darkness the water just felt more ominous, as i looked into the blackness of the ocean , i was terrifed but Bill sensed my fear and scooped me up into his arms

"It's ok Sookie" he whispered into my ear "we don't have to go any closer, i will not let anything happen to you darling, you're safe with me"

And i was, i started to calm as scared as i had been i knew there was something i had to do

"Bill i'm so scared but can we walk to the waters edge, so it just runs over our feet, but please don't let go of me" i asked , my voice a little shaky

He put me down but pulled me close, "of course sweetheart" Bill replied "but are you sure, Sookie darling you don't have to do this"

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him

"I know honey, but i feel like if i don't , i'll be afraid forever and i don't want to feel that way" i said honestly

"Ok then" he replied and kissed me again.

Leaving our shoes in the sand we walked slowly towards the waters edge , i was terrified but i knew as long as Bill was with me i would be safe,  we stopped and i closed my eyes as the water rushed over our feet, my hand grasping Bill's even tighter ,it was a good thing he wasnt human or i would have probably broken his hand , as i felt the warm water on my toes i took a deep breath and stepped forward.

 

I awoke a little past noon and saw the rose on the bedside table, i turned to look at Bill, i know i never would have been able to face my fear of the water had he not been with me , i smiled to myself , i had actually been in the ocean, we had walked until the water reached my knee's and Bill had not let go of me the entire time after about 10 minutes i decided that i'd had enough for one night and so we grabbed our shoes and slowly made our way back to our villa. As we got to the front door of the villa Bill pulled me close and kissed me , he pulled back to look in my eyes

"Sookie" he said with so much love in his voice "i am so proud of you sweetheart, you should be very proud of yourself"

And then he swooped me up into his arms and carried me inside to our bedroom all the while kissing me. We had made love until around 3am when then,exhausted i had fallen asleep in my beautiful husbands arms.

I was famished, i made my way into the kitchen intending on making myself some breakfast, but as i got to the kitchen table i noticed in the centre there was a beautiful perfectly shaped seashell, it was amazing beautiful coral and rose pink colours and next to it was a stunning purple exotic flower and a note with my name on it, i picked it up seeing Bill's beautiful handwriting

 

Sookie sweetheart i am so proud of you and what you accomplished last night  
I wanted you to have something beautiful to show you how much i love you  
I thought the shell and flower where perfect representations of you  
Beautiful and special and perfect  
I can't wait till night fall to show you just how much i love you,

Bill

I wondered when he had gone to find them for me and my heart skipped a beat when i thought that he had done this just for me .I placed the note on the table and ran my fingers over the perfectly smooth shell then i picked up the flower it smelled wonderful ,my eye's filled with happy tears as i thought what he had done for me. I walked to the fridge and took out the orange juice, milk and fruit and i fixed myself some cereal and poured myself a big glass of juice so i could take my vitamin B-12 tablets, i smiled as i thought of last night, Bill had drank quite heavily from me at my request and it was wonderful but as it turns out vampires couldn't get tipsy after drinking blood from someone who had been drinking, i was a little disappointed as i was curious as to what Bill was like when he was drunk, I took my breakfast out on to the porch and planned just how i was going to thank Bill when he awoke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
>  No copyright infringement intended

I looked at the clock and saw that I still had about 4 hours till sundown, I had just returned from a trip to the local market and made my way into the kitchen to start on my thank you present for Bill. After breakfast I had fired up the laptop that came with the villa and went online to do a little research, then went out to find just what I needed.

After everything was set I made my way out on to the beach to soak up a few rays, Bill loved the smell of the sun on my skin and I wanted tonight to be perfect. I spread my towel on the warm white sand and lay down and for a second I felt sadness that Bill could never share this with me, I shook away the feeling telling myself that if Bill couldn't enjoy the sunshine then I would do everything I could to make damn sure he enjoyed the night.

A little while later I made my way into the beautiful dining room, the pale blue walls were the perfect contrast to the dark wooden floors and mahogany table, I took out the box of candles I had bought at the market and placed them carefully around the room, I then placed a CD of beautiful music in the stereo so it would be ready for tonight

I walked into the kitchen and put on my apron, I smiled at the thought, I imagined Gran doing the same thing when she was my age, making dinner for my Grandfather, I gave a little giggle, I wasn't exactly the housewife type but this was something I wanted to do. I opened the freezer to check on the 2 desserts I had made, one a lemon and lime sorbet the other was special, it was a chocolate orange liqueur Tru Blood sorbet especially for Bill.

I knew that Bill loved the smell of chocolate and when I found the recipe online I just had to make it for him. I made my way to the large cooker where two pots sat bubbling away, one contained a thick tomato and pepper soup that was one of Gran’s old recipes (it was very filling and was a meal in itself) and the other was a special blood soup made with Tru Blood and spices and stock, I had found both of the recipes for Bill's meal tonight on a site called The Vampires Cook Book, it was a site I would visit more often if Bill liked the meal tonight. Both courses had a little something extra as well, they both had a small amount of my blood, I hadn't used too much as i was planning on Bill drinking from me again tonight.

When both soups where ready and cooled as I didn't want Bill to smell them (I would rewarm them later) and both desserts set, I moved into the living room and sat on the big white couch. I was getting excited and nervous about tonight, I wanted to thank Bill for being so wonderful with me when we went into the water and for the beautiful gifts he had found for me. I flicked through a magazine I had brought with me, reading all the celeb gossip. A little while later I looked up at the clock and realised that it was a lot later than I thought. 

It was 2 hours before sunset, I decided to take a shower and then get ready for when Bill woke so I could begin to thank him for last night. I turned on the water to let it get to the right temperature and got undressed, I stepped in and closed the shower door , I stood under the main showerhead and soaked my hair, suddenly I was hit with a wave of lust so powerful that it almost made my knee's buckle and then two strong arms wrapped around me and cool lips began kissing my neck. I turned to look at Bill who then pulled me tight against his body and crushed my lips with his. After a few minutes I had to break away for air, Bill's lips once again moved to my neck

"Bill" I breathed "what are you doing up it's still light out?"

His lips moved to my ear and he whispered in a voice that made my knee's even weaker.

"Sookie, I was dreaming of you, it was so vivid it woke me up then I heard the shower and knowing you were in here ....(his voice dropped to a lustful whisper)...and naked" (I moaned as his hand cupped my breast and his thumb stroked it gently) "I could not help myself , I had to be with you"

I pulled his head to mine and captured his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, his fangs ran out and his arms wrapped tight around me , I felt his hardness pressed against me, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and never breaking the kiss he entered me, we both moaned at the feeling of being connected. Bill began to move me in time with the rhythm of his hips, every thrust hitting that special spot inside me, I dug my nails in his back as I licked his fangs, this made Bill growl and increase the force and speed if his thrusts sending us both closer to the edge, I broke away from our kiss and tilted my head to the side exposing my neck to my hungry husband, unable to resist Bill hissed as he bit, as we came together I screamed his name.

 

I sat on the end of the bed and towel dried my hair. Bill came out of the bathroom grabbed my comb from the dresser and sat behind me pulling me against his chest and tossed the towel to the floor, he kissed the top of my head and began to run the comb through the tangles in my hair

"Bill honey" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Are you going to be ok, I mean being up before the sunsets, you're not going to get the bleeds are you" I asked in a sudden panic.

As wonderful as our time in the shower had been I would have hated Bill to suffer for it later.

"Relax sweetheart, I’ll be fine" he reassured me and kissed the top of my head again.

When my hair was tangled free Bill laid down pulling me with him and I cuddled up against him resting my head on his cool chest.

"I love you Sookie, these last few days have been like a dream, I never imagined that I could be this happy, thank you sweetheart" he said and squeezed me a little tighter. 

I pulled myself up to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Bill" I said "I should be the one thanking you, you give me everything I never thought I could have, the way you love me , baby its magical and I love you so much, Bill you complete me."

And with that I moved up to capture his lips and kissed him in a way he would have no doubt of just how much I loved him.

 

After a few more minutes of being together I convinced Bill to get some more sleep, he said he would be fine but I wasn't taking any chances, I also wanted to finish getting everything ready for tonight. I snuck into the bathroom and carefully place more candles that I would use later and placed a jar of lavender bath salts on the end of the Tub.

The soups was warming in the pan, it was almost ready, my wine was chilling and Bill's Tru Blood was in the microwave ready to be heated as soon as he woke.The Table was set with fine china bowls, beautiful handcrafted wooden spoons I had found on one of the stalls of the market (I figured silver spoons where not the best idea), wine glasses and in the centre of the table, in pride of place was the beautiful Flower and Shell Bill had found for me.

I dressed in a beautiful blue dress and matching earrings, necklace and bracelet set that Bill had given me for my birthday and tied a blue ribbon in my hair to complete my outfit. I looked at the clock and saw there were only a few minutes until the sunset so i turned on the CD of the most beautiful music, it was one of Bill's favourites. I then lit the candles and turned down the lights, then i heard footsteps and a beautiful voice behind me

"Sookie" Bill said with a question in his voice

I turned to see him standing there, naked. He hadn't dressed after our adventure in the shower. I smiled and walked over to him, leaned up and kissed him softly

"Honey, why don't you go get dressed, dinner's in five minutes" I said as he stood there looking slightly confused

"Sweetheart what is that exquisite smell" he asked smiling

"All will be revealed soon, now go get dressed" I said smiling , swatting him on the backside as he turned around, he looked at me, shaking his head and grinning as I giggled and then he turned and headed to the bedroom to change.

 

Bill walked out of the bedroom dressed in dark blue suit pants and a white cotton shirt, he looked so handsome. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek and then I took him by the hand and led him to the dining room table. He sat and looked at me, I could tell he was curious as to what was going on. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the tray with the two bowls of steaming hot soup, Bill's bottle of Tru Blood and my small bottle of wine and walked into the dining room. I placed  Bill's soup in front of him and he looked at me questioningly

"It's a soup made with Tru Blood ,stock and a selection of spices" I said in answer.

"It smells wonderful" Bill said smiling at me.

"Bill I wanted to do something to thank you for everything, you helped me with my fear of the water and then the beautiful Flower and the perfect shell" I said pointing to the centre of the table "I wanted to say how much it all means to me" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Sookie" Bill said with such love in his voice "sweetheart, this is wonderful, I know how much you love me, I love you just as much, as for the flower and shell, well I thought you might like them" he said while looking at me with pure love in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I hope it's ok" I said nervously.

Bill picked up his spoon and dipped in to his bowl, bringing the spoon up to his face.

"Sweetheart, it smells incredible" he said and then tasted it. Bill closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sookie it's unbelievable" he said "there's something else in here isn't there, Sookie is your blood in this" he asked.

"Just a little" i said " i thought maybe it would just give it that little something extra"  
   
I poured Bill's Tru Blood into his glass and filled mine up with the chilled white wine, I placed my bowl on the table and was about to pick up my spoon when Bill took hold of my hand and kissed it, his lips where warm from the soup and I smiled at him. Bill must have been enjoying the soup as the only noises he made where happy ones. When we had both finished I topped both our glassed up and then cleared the table.

I took hold of his hand and pulled him up to his feet, the song After All by Peter Cetera and Cher had begun and I smiled thinking of how it described our journey and everything we had been through, I pulled him close and we began to dance.

"You smell like the sun" Bill Said burying his face in my hair.

I leaned up and kissed him as we danced, when the song finished I kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you sit I’ll fetch dessert" I said and went to the kitchen to take the sorbet's out of the freezer.

The sorbets where perfectly set so I carried them into dining area, Bill sat there watching my every move. I place the sorbet's on the table, Bill closed his eyes and moaned slightly at the scent.

"It's a chocolate orange liqueur Tru Blood sorbet, with a dash of me  " I said

Bill took a taste and moaned and his fangs ran out.

"Sookie" he said "this is just exquisite."

I smiled and began to eat my own dessert.

 

After we had finished our meal we made our way to the big couch in the living room. We sat and Bill pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me passionately, his hands began to touch me in a way that if he kept it up I wasn't going to last long. He broke the kiss and stared at me, his incredible blue eyes burning through me

"Sookie, the soup, the sorbet, Darling everything was just amazing, thank you so much, you must have worked so hard" he said with such emotion in his voice

"Bill, seeing you enjoy yourself, it was worth every minute" I said

"Sweetheart" he said practically growling "let me thank you properly"

His lips crushed mine again and he swept me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom where he thanked me, several times over.

 

I told Bill to stay in bed and I went into the bathroom and turned on the taps to fill the huge Claw foot bathtub, I added the lavender bath salts and then while the tub was filling I lit the candles I had placed in there earlier and turned on the little waterproof CD player. I called Bill into the bathroom, he walked over to me and kissed me. By this time the tub had filled, after testing the temperature of the water Bill lifted me in to the tub and then got in behind me and pulled me to him, I lay against his chest neither one of us saying anything, just enjoying being together.

 

I awoke and reached for Bill, only to find a space next to me, I could hear the most beautiful music coming from the living room. I got up wrapping the beautiful silk robe that Bill had bought me for our wedding day around me and made my way to the living room. Bill was sitting at the dark mahogany piano that was situated against the wall in the living room. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, did I wake you ?" Bill asked looking up at me.

"No I woke and you where gone" I said.

"Sorry darling, I wanted you to get some sleep" he said taking my hand in his.

He moved over on the piano stool and I sat next to him wrapping my arms around him, his arm moved around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"Play for me some more" I asked and he began to play a beautiful tune.

As a child I had wanted to learn how to play the piano. I had had lessons but I wasn't very good, and so I didn't really enjoy it. I closed my eyes, just listening to the music. After a few minutes it suddenly went quite and just as I was about to open my eyes to find out why Bill had stopped playing I felt his cool hands running up the outside of my legs, when he reached my knee's he slowly pulled my legs open and began planting little kisses up the inside of my thighs, I moaned at the feel of his cool lips against my hot skin, one of his hands moved between my legs and I moaned again loudly as his fingers began to work their magic, he was teasing me, just lightly running his fingers against my folds but it was driving me crazy.

Suddenly he removed his hand and replaced it with his cool tongue, I screamed in pleasure and his hands moved to my waist to hold me in place which was a good thing or I probably would have shot off the piano stool. Bill increased the pressure and speed of his tongue against my clit and I grabbed hold of his hair pulling him even closer to me, my legs automatically lifted onto his shoulders and he moaned.

I began to moan Bill's name over and over and as his skilled tongue entered me I lost it and screamed in such pleasure it was a good thing that we didn't have neighbours or I would have woken everyone up.

I could feel my climax building and Bill could feel it too, he replaced his tongue with his long fingers, turned to my thigh and bit and I came screaming how much I loved him.  
In a dizzying flash Bill moved so he was sitting on the piano stool , and I was straddling him, my legs where wrapped around his waist, his sleep pants where on the floor and he entered me. He began to move me up and down on him and I wrapped my arms tight around him, I could feel him harden inside me, he was close now and so was I again, I nuzzled my head in his neck and bit...hard and as I felt his sweet blood rush past my lips, Bill snapped slamming his fangs into my neck causing us to both come hard.  

 

I was panting hard now ,Bill looked at me with a look of wonder on his perfect face.

"Sookie, sweetheart that was incredible, you are incredible."

"No baby you are" I said and then began to giggle.

"What’s so funny?" Bill asked with a curious look on his face.

"I never knew the piano could be so much fun" I said giggling again.

Bill rolled his eyes at me. He was still inside me when he stood which caused my eyes to do a bit of rolling too, although not in the same way. He carried me into our bedroom and showed me other ways of having fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended

 

  
  
  
Bill and I walked hand in hand along the beach, I stopped and I looked up at him with big brown eyes.  
  
"I love you so much" I said.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart" Bill replied and kissed me "But I'm still not telling you where we're going" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Umph" I said and pouted, which caused Bill to laugh louder.  
  
It was great hearing Bill laugh but the suspense was killing me. I had woken up to a note from Bill saying he had a surprise in store for me and asking me to be ready and dressed in sensible but comfortable clothing,( I had picked a nice strapy top and skirt combo, comfy but sensible as it was very warm) for when the sun set. When he had woken I had asked him what the surprise was and all he would say was that we where going out but refused to say where and it was driving me crazy.  
  
We walked a little further and Bill suddenly stopped and pulled out a blindfold.  
  
"Sweetheart, do you trust me?" he asked, his beautiful blue eyes stared into mine.  
  
"Of course I do" I replied and stretched up and kissed him.  
  
He carefully tied the blindfold around my eyes, a stray thought that I hoped we could use this again later when we got back to the Villa was cut short when Bill's lips captured mine in a powerful and knee weakening kiss, he then scooped me up into his arms.  
  
"Sookie, can you see anything?" he asked.  
  
"No, honey I can't see a thing" I replied honestly.  
  
" Good" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm going to carry you the rest of the way, it's safer, I don't want you hurting yourself because you can't see where you're going."  
  
"Ok baby" I said, I was getting excited about the surprise and a little nervous about not knowing where we were going. After about 10 minutes Bill stopped.  
  
"Sweetheart I'm going to put you down now, we are here" he said and lowered me down until my feet touched the floor.  
  
I could still hear the water and smell the salt in the air as Bill carefully untied the blindfold.  
  
"Look Sookie" he said.  
  
I opened my eyes and in front of us was a beautiful white sail boat, I looked at Bill and smiled.  
  
"It is ours for the night, I thought we could go for a sail and see the beautiful sky from the water" he said smiling.  
  
I leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Honey it’s wonderful" I said and we walked part of the way along the small jetty before laughing, Bill picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the boat, he placed me gently down on the beautiful hardwood floor of the deck. I gasped, tears forming in my eyes as I saw the table containing a picnic basket filled to the brim with all my favourite foods, two long stem glasses next to an ice bucket containing a chilled bottle of champagne and a heat pack containing bottles of Tru Blood.  
  
He pulled me close from behind and wrapped his arms around me and began kissing up my neck causing me to moan. He moved his talented mouth to my ear and began to nibble the lobe, then he whispered in a voice that almost made my knee's buckle.  
  
"Are you ready Sweetheart?"  
  
And I was, in more ways than one. Bill felt my pulse quicken and he lightly nipped at my neck before taking my hand and walking me to where he prepared the boat and set sail on the beautiful Caribbean waters.  
  
After about 45 minutes on the water we were far enough out so there was nothing around us but the sea and the view of the land in the distance. Bill dropped the anchor and we went to sit at the little table, the view was amazing and it was so calm. The night was warm but not uncomfortably so. Bill opened the champagne and poured me a glass then he took out a bottle of TB and poured it into the other glass.  
  
"Sookie sweetheart, you are my life, I love you and nothing will ever change that" Bill said looking into my eyes before tapping his glass against mine and then kissing me tenderly.  
  
"I love you too baby" I said with happy tears in my eyes.  
  
We both took a drink and Bill handed me a plate and began removing sandwiches, a whole long thick cucumber, carrot and celery sticks with a dip, fruit, pate with crackers and a range of other wonderful foods. There was enough to feed twenty people and I suddenly felt famished. I began to eat while Bill smiled his breath taking smile and we sat in silence, just enjoying experiencing the beauty and stillness of the evening.  
  
  
The picnic basket had been packed away for now and Bill pulled out a bag containing a quilt and pillows and set them out on the deck. He took my hand and led me to the makeshift bed and then pulled me close, his cool lips crushing mine, the huge bulge in his jeans even more evident as he pulled me even closer pressing his body against mine. My hands moved to his hair, running my fingers through it as I ran my tongue against the roof of his mouth causing his fangs to drop with a click that sent another wave of desire rippling through my body. Bill moaned in my mouth as I ran my tongue along his fangs just hard enough to cause them to graze my tongue and for him to taste a small amount of my blood.  
  
Bill laid me down on the quilt and slowly undressed, I could tell he could feel the lust building in me as he removed his clothing and I was sure he was being slow to tease me. As I watched him remove his clothes piece by piece I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was, here I was on my honeymoon with my gorgeous husband stripping off for me on a beautiful boat in the middle of the Caribbean, it was magical. Bill stood in front of me now naked, his beautiful chiselled body glowing in the moonlight, I could feel my arousal building and attempted to remove my top but Bill stopped me.  
  
"Sweetheart, that is my job" he said, his voice dripping with lust as he began to undress me just as slowly.  
  
He carefully pulled my top over my head and began kissing down my neck, letting his fangs scrape slightly against my overheated skin. His talented mouth moved down my neck as he slowly slipped the straps of my bra over my shoulders and then followed it with his cool lip. His long fingers ran against my body causing me to experience little shocks. Bill continued to kiss my skin as his hands reached the front of my bra (somewhere in the back of my mind I thought how thankful I was I'd decided to wear a front clasp bra).  
  
Flicking the clasp open and pulling it away to release my breasts, he moved his head down, his tongue working me into a frenzy. His cool lips driving me crazy and I couldn't help moaning as he took my nipple into his mouth sucking slightly before moving to the other one, giving it equal attention.  
  
He moved slowly back up my body, his cool lips brushing over mine. I could feel his hardness pressed against me, his hand slipping down my body and he slowly pulled my skirt and panties down together then he hooked my leg around his waist and entered me. I arched my back and tightened my leg around his waist pulling him in to me even deeper, and there on the deck of the beautiful boat under a blanket of stars in the Caribbean sky, my husband proved just how amazing a midnight sail could be.  
  
  
  
Bill and I were looking at the stunning views of the island, after a little while I noticed we were sailing further and further away from the shore and I began to worry as it was only an hour till dawn .  
  
"Honey we should start heading back, dawns not too far away and we don't want to get caught out" I said a slight panic to my voice.  
  
Bill kissed me softly "Don't worry Sweetheart, we'll be fine."  
  
I looked at him and was about to say something in protest when Bill took my hand turning me slightly.  
  
"Sookie look" he said smiling.  
  
I looked and my jaw dropped, I was speechless. Just ahead of us in the distance were an island and a small private plane sitting on the water. I had studied maps of this area and this island was not on any of them. I looked the other way and could still see the lights from the island we had just sailed from, they seemed quite close yet I knew we where a distance away.  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"It is a private island, an old friend of mine owns it and he was kind enough to let us use it and the plane. He also has another small island about 30 miles from here completely private with its own Villa and I thought we could spend a few days there, just us, we'd have the whole island to ourselves, just like the story in that romance novel you where reading on the flight here " Bill said with a lustful smile. I had told Bill about a book I had read about two lovers stranded alone and naked on an island and what they got up to there. It'd been pretty hot.  
  
I jumped into his arms, planting little kisses all over his beautiful face  
  
"Bill Compton you are the greatest, I can't believe you did this. Baby it's wonderful" I finally said before kissing him again.  
  
                                                         
  
  
  
                                       
  
  
  
  
                   **************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Bill Carried me from the boat onto the small dock that was the only way on or off the island before going back onto the boat to collect the picnic basket and a bag I hadn't seen before. I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I packed a few things I thought you might need, the Villa has been stocked with food and drink as well as Tru Blood for our arrival."  
  
"Is the pilot waiting for us" I asked getting more excited by the second  
  
"The pilot is right here" said Bill smiling  
  
I looked around but couldn't see anyone else, then I looked at Bill who was smiling that smile that made me melt.  
  
"You know how to fly a plane?" I asked in awe.  
  
"Well yes, only a small one like this mind, but I did learn to fly quite a few years ago" he said.  
  
I looked at my husband and wondered just how much I had yet to learn about this beautiful creature standing before me and smiled thinking that I would have the rest of my life to learn.  
  
Bill took my hand "Shall we, Mrs Compton" he said smiling.  
  
"We shall" I said giggling and we walked hand in hand to the small 2 seater plane.  
  
Standing at the side of the plane I knew I should be nervous flying in such a small plane but I wasn't, I had total confidence in Bill's ability to fly us there safely.  
  
"I'll be right back sweetheart" he said before zipping away at vamp speed to collect our bags from the dock. He was back in a second and placed the bag and picnic basket in the small luggage compartment behind the seats, then he scooped me up and sat me in the plane while I giggled before dashing round the other side and getting in the pilots seat. Bill kissed me before placing on his head set and contacting air traffic control for clearance. Once he received it, he smiled at me and I watched in awe as Bill started the plane and took off into the night sky.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later I saw a beautiful island just ahead of us that had the most adorable little Villa. As the plane descended I could see that the Villa was a lot bigger than I had thought, I also saw an outdoor hot tub that I knew immediately would be put to good use while we where here.  
  
Bill landed the little plane smoothly on the water next to a small dock. He kissed me again and the next thing I knew I was in his arms on the dock, Bill still kissing me. As I broke away for breath Bill put me down while he took out bags from the small aircraft.  
  
  
Bill and I walked hand in hand to the beautiful Villa. It was incredible and it looked so beautiful lit up. We walked into the Villa and I stood there speechless, if I thought our Villa in St Lucia was the most spectacular house I'd ever seen I was very wrong, this one was, it was amazing.  
  
  
  
  
Bill smiled at me as I began to excitedly look around. The living room was amazing, the kitchen immaculate and the pool was incredible. The bedroom was beautiful and the bed was huge. I felt Bill's arms wrap around my waist and began to kiss my neck.  
  
"Well sweetheart, do you like it?" he asked in between kisses.  
  
"Oh Bill its wonderful" I said, moaning at the feel of his cool lips, then I thought of something "Wait, it is light tight isn't it?"  
  
"Yes darling, the whole Villa is light tight" Bill's answer was slightly muffled as his lips were rather busy. He stopped kissing me and said "Check out the bathroom, I believe the bath and shower are rather large"  
  
I grabbed his hand and dragged him (Chuckling) into the bathroom. He wasn't wrong it was huge. My immediate thought was that we could have a lot of fun in here. We then decided to explore the rest of the Villa in the time remaining before dawn. As we walked through the Villa just passed the living room was a reception room with a beautiful baby grand piano, I blushed slightly remembering what had happened at the other Villa with the piano and I felt a wave of lust from Bill that told me he was remembering too.  
  
  
Bill picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, his lips crushing mine as he carried me over the the baby grand piano in the living room of the Villa. Sitting me down on the beautiful instrument, he rubbed the hard bulge in his jeans against my hot centre making me moan his name. His tongue flicking against the roof of my mouth, my hands moved down gripping his perfect ass and pushing him closer against me.  
  
The next thing I knew Bill's jeans where pushed down to his ankles and my underwear was in pieces scattered on the floor and he entered me with his considerable length. I crushed my lips against his again as he thrust into me over and over sending us both into a spiral of ecstasy. Bill pulled my top down, his mouth moved to my breast, his tongue working its magic. We where both close now and with one final thrust he sank his fangs into my breast and sent us both over the edge into a mind blowing climax.  
  
Bill looked at me with a smile that made me melt, with a look in his eyes that was a combination of love and lust he slowly lifted my top above my head and threw it over his shoulder and kissed me again. Bill slowly pulled out of me and lifted me from the keyboard; he turned me around and carefully bent me over the piano. He pulled my skirt to the floor and I carefully stepped out of it. He began to kiss my neck slowly, his fingers working their magic on my overheated skin, he began to work his way down my body, his lips and fingers not missing a spot. I moaned his name as his tongue began to write patterns on my back. Suddenly he stopped and I felt his cool lips brushing up against ear  
  
"I love you Sookie" he said as he slowly entered me again and the whole world around us vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
>  No copyright infringement intended

I stood in the warm water of the hot tub looking at the beatuiful view on the island, I felt a rush of love and I turned to see Bill standing holding 2 champaign flutes , one filled with ice cold champaign and the other filled with warm Tru Blood. I stared at my beautiful Husband , who was completely naked , he smiled at me and stepped into the hot tub Pulling me into him , he kissed me gently and handed me my glass, I took a sip , it was delicious, I placed the glass on a small table and Bill pulled me to him I lay back against his chest and wrapped his arms around me , I sank back him, my hands around his and closed my eyes with a smile on my face

"Are you happy sweetheart" Bill asked while planting tiny kisses from my ear , down my jaw and back again

"Yes baby" I said moaning at the feel of his cool lips on my overheated skin as his other hand began to stroke my outer thigh 

I wriggled against him playfully, smiling as I felt and heard his growl slightly, I could feel his hardness pressed against my back and the feel of him was driving me crazy. Bill carefully turned me around, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked into my eyes as he slowly entered me, both of us moaning at the sensation of him inside me. BIll looked at me before crushing his lips to mine and making me lose all rational thought.

 

As I lay on a beach towel on the warm white sand of the island ,soaking up the sun I closed my eyes and thought about how far i'd come in the last 2 years, i'd been a small town virgin, a telepath with no real hope of ever finding true love until the day Bill Compton walked into my life. I smiled at the thought of my husband, the man, the vampire who had walked not only into Merlotte's that night but into my life and my heart and changed my whole exsistance. The alarm on my watch beeped and I applied more tanning oil and turned onto my front to let my back tan, I knew Bill loved to smell the sunlight on my skin so I took every advantage to soak up the rays. After a while I decided to make my way back to the house and get some lunch as it was getting late and I realised I hadn't eaten since last night. I took a quick shower and made some lunch and took it out onto the deck After a delicious chicken salad and a big glass of ice tea , I decided to take a nap, Bill and I had continued our lovemaking well into the night and just before dawn I had fallen asleep into his arms totally exhausted but completely satisfied and so I was feeling pretty tired now. I walked into the light tight bedroom and looked at my beautiful husband in his deep vampire resting state , he looked so peaceful, so pure , like an angel, I walked over to his side of the bed and gentley kissed his perfect cool lips before walking round to my side of the bed , where I removed my clothes and slipped naked under the cool sheets. I planned on just napping for an hour or so and the moment my head hit the pillow I difted off to sleep.

 

 

I was in a huge ballroom , a beauiful marble dance floor was surrounded by wall draped in gorgous red velvet curtains, huge crystal Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, an Orchestra the i couldn't see played beautiful music from somewhere in the room. I looked down to see i was wearing the most beautiful ballgown i had ever seen in a stunning shade of burgundy  ,the strapless dress had a Perfect velvet bodice with a gorgeous patten of swirls in gold thread, the skirt of the dress the same shade as the bodice but in a beautiful satin, underneath i could hear the layers of petticoats rustling as i moved slightly, the burgundy satin shoes a perfect match to the dress.My blonde hair was in ringlets, pinned up in a classic style, I felt like a princess but something was missing, no some one was missing, I quickly turned around and was left speechless, Bill was stood before me in a white tux , he was truly breathtaking , he dipped his head and then looked up at me and with a dazzlling smile walked over to me where he took my hand , placing a gentle kiss on it

"Mrs Compton" he said , his voice filled with love "May I have this dance" 

I smiled as the Orchestra began to play our wedding song 

"Always Mr Compton" I answered taking hold of my hand as he walked me to the centre of the huge dance floor 

 

Bill pulled me close and we began to dance , holding each other close, our bodies swaying to the music, I was as close to Bill as my dress would allow, it felt like the whole world had vanished and it was just the two of us and as he leaned down to kiss me, i wondered for a second if this was heaven because it sure felt like it to me. Bill twirled me round , his fangs dropping at the sound of the petticoats rustling, he pulled me in to him so my back was against his chest and he began to carefully run his fangs over the pulsing vein in my neck and kissing his way back up to my earlobe before biting it slightly and whispering my name seductively.

 

Suddenly everything began to blurr and the bedroom began to come into focus, the only light in the room coming from the moonlight streaming through the windows from where the light tight shades had been removed. I felt a pair of cool lips caressing my neck, a cool leg moved over mine and i smiled as i felt Bill's cool body press against mine , he was awake, a certain part of him was very awake and as I hooked my leg around his he entered me gently, he didn't move, he was completely still, there was no urgency, no need to give in to that all consuming passion which was always there between us , just a sense of feeling connected, complete. I moved my head slightly and Bill gently kissed me , his arm around me gently stroking my breast. He began to move slowly, I closed my eyes and moaned at the feeling of him moving so slowly , after a few minutes I felt the familiar tightening, Bill felt it too, his lips moved to the waiting vein in my neck and his talented hand stroked down my body , running his long cool fingers along my hip before sliding them between my legs, gently stroking and when i moaned his name he sank his fangs into my neck and sent us both over the edge.

 

I sat mock pouting as Bill chuckled and reset up the board, we had found a box of old board games a in a closet in the house and I had convinced Bill it would be fun to try a few out, so here we where, sat on the floor around a small coffee table playing snakes and ladders and I had lost again.... for the third time in a row, Bill was finding the whole thing comical, I was sure he was cheating. Smiling as I took a sip of my wine as Bill put the pieces on the board, I giggled a little and Bill looked at me questioningly

"Sorry honey, I just find this a little funny" I said 

"What's that sweetheart" he said with a smile in his voice

"Well" I giggled again " A vampire and a fairy playing board games,its just a little surreal"

In the blink of an eye Bill was in front of me, Wiggling his eyebrows in a mischievous way "Well Mrs Compton, i'm sure I could find us other games to play"

I broke out into fits of giggles then , Bill unable to help himself began chuckling and before we knew it we had both broke down fits of unstoppable laughter, everytime it seemed close to stopping we would look at each other and begin all over again. When we had finally got control of ourselves Bill held me in his arms and kissed my hair

"I love you Sookie" he said happily

I kissed him tenderly "I love you too baby" i said staring into his beautiful blue eyes

 

Bill winked at me and rolled the dice, he got another 6, moving his piece around the board he stopped on a ladder, I would lose again, but I didn't care, I loved seeing Bill like this, so carefree and happy , he had been through so much, so much heartache but here he was happy. I smiled at him 

The following evening Bill and I where cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, it was one of my favourites Shop Around the Corner and Bill seemed to enjoy it or at least he seemed to be enjoying watching me enjoy the movie. I pulled his arms around me tighter and snuggeled closer into his arms . Bill kissed the top of my head and I couln't help but smile. As the credits of the movie rolled I leaned my head up and Kissed him, it started out as a small kiss and quickly built up, Bill turned me around and sat me in his lap, I wrapped my legs around him , feeling the bulge in his pants grow larger Bill pulled me closer and stood , he carried me to our room, and sat me down on the bed  and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, I sat there, watching my beautiful husband strip for me, as he pushed the shirt off his strong shoulders, I hitched my breath wanting to just kiss his beautiful chest to run my fingers through the dark hair on his chest. His hands moved to his pants,undid the button and then slowly pulled the zip downover his growing erection and pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to take him in my hand , he looked at me , his eyes in pure lust, his fangs fully out. He walked over to me and pulled me up, he reached behind me and undid the tie in my pure white halter neck dress, he pulled the dress over my head, he threw my dress to the side and pulled me into his arms , his lips brushed against my throat, the vein in my neck pulsing, my blood calling out to him , tonight was the last night on the island, tomorrow we would go back to the villa on St Lucia and then we'd be making our way back to Bon Temps. I could feel his large erection pressed up against my stomach and his lips moved to mine and he kissed me passionately , his hands moved to my bra which he quickly removed , my arms moved to his neck pulling him even closer and kissed him even more deeply, his hand moved down to the small of my back and stroked my skin gently, he know this drove me wild. He pulled my panties down and i stepped out of them, he scooped me into his arms and Carried me over to the bed.

 

Bill looked at me, a look of love shone through his beautiful blue eyes, I was speechless for a moment, he was so beautiful and I loved him so much. 

"Take me" I breathed and he smiled. 

"Oh yes my love" he said and stepped forward. He lay on top of me supporting his weight on his muscular arms, his lips crushing mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me. I reached down and gripped his hardness in my hand, Bill groaned and lifted up his head to look at me. I guided him into me and we both moaned at the feeling of him being inside me. We began to move together, our bodies in perfect sync, the love that we felt for each other growing stronger by the second, with each thrust Bill moaned my name and I his and, as we began to pick up speed, both of us getting closer to the edge, we both knew that we would be in love for the rest of our existence. I bared my neck and his fangs sank into my soft flesh, in that moment as I poured into him, as he poured into me, we both felt utter contentment and life for once, even for just that one second, was perfect.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong Adult Content
> 
> all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading After All I hope you enjoyed it.

I stood and looked out of the window and Bill finished loading our bags on to the small plane that we would return to St Lucia in. I closed my eyes and smiled at my gorgeous husband. I was so happy but a little sad at the same time. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me and cool lips caressing my neck. I leaned back against Bill's chest, moaning slightly as his lips continued to explore.

"Is something wrong sweetheart", he whispered in my ear "I felt your sadness a moment ago".

 

I turned to look into his beautiful blue eyes and gave him a small smile.

"No baby it's just...well, soon we'll have to go home and deal with everything life throws at us and it won't be just us anymore," I said as he held me tighter.

Bill took my hands in his and looking at me with love, wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Sookie, we are going back home and we are going to begin our lives together and whatever life throws at us we will deal with it no matter what it is as long as we face it together sweetheart".

He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the strong muscles of his back, running my hands down to his waist and feeling a rush of lust hit me.

"Sookie" Bill moaned. "Darling we can't, not yet, we must leave soon but I promise as soon as we get back to the Villa I will show you just what an effect you have on me".

I mock pouted "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that Mr Compton" I said.

"You do that Mrs Compton," he said chuckling, kissing me quickly before letting me go, grabbing the remaining bags and carrying them to the small plane.

 

I looked over at Bill, he was sitting in the pilot’s seat of the small plane. I couldn't help but smile, my husband was a man of many talents and flying a plane was one of them. I suddenly giggled and Bill looked over at me raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Something funny sweetheart," he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking I'd heard some vampires knew how to fly, I just never imagined it would be in a plane" I said smiling.

Bill leaned over and took my hand, squeezing it gently before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss against my finger tips.

"Oh I know quite a few skills Mrs Compton, and I plan to show you some when we get back to the Villa," he said in a voice that made me melt.

I sat back in my seat and looked at the amazing view. The sky was filled with what looked like a million stars, the moon huge in the night sky and I loved it.

 

Around thirty minutes later Bill brought the small plane in to the assigned slot at the docks in a smooth perfect landing. After flicking various switched that were totally lost to me, the small twin engines began to slow before coming to a complete stop. In the blink of an eye Bill was out of the plane and opening my door for me like a true gentleman before leaning in and unhooking my safety belt, and scooping me up into his arms and his lips crushing mine. He closed the door and with vampire speed he carried me to the front doors of the villa and after opening them, he once again carried me over the threshold and over to the small island in the kitchen, his lips never leaving mine. Bill pushed my dress up, I opened my legs wider and wrapped them around him pulling him in close to me. Both of us were moaning and I had to break away to breathe, yet his lips never left my now over heated skin. As I lifted his white Henley over his head, I moaned in pleasure as the hard bulge in his jeans rubbed against me.

"Oh Bill please" I moaned while carefully unzipping his jeans and, pushing them down (noticing that he wasn't wearing underwear) and freed his erection, I swallowed hard  
"I need you baby, I need you inside me".

With that he reached up and ripped my thong off in one move and entered me, both of us moaning loudly. I reached up untying the knot to my halter neck dress and pushed it down as Bill continued to move inside me. His hands moved up to remove my bra, throwing it over his shoulder. He grasped my dress pulling it over my head and never faltering in his precise movements. His lips moved to my breast, pulling slightly on the harden nipple, digging his fangs in slightly around the edge without breaking the skin while his long talented fingers gave equal attention to the other one. His mouth moved back to mine while his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer and bent me back slightly, changing the angle of our joined bodies and now hitting that special spot inside of me with every thrust. We were both moaning each others names loudly, both getting closer and moving my head to the side, exposing the now throbbing vein in my neck,  Bill bit and we fell over the edge together.

 

I turned off the shower stepping out and grabbing a big white fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around me, grabbing a smaller one and wrapped it around my hair. Bill had gotten out of the shower a few minutes before to get our bags that were still on the plane. I walked over to the mirror wiping the steam away with my hands, I had the biggest smile on my face. I dried myself on the big fluffy towel and walked naked into the bedroom. Bill wasn't there and frowning, I grabbed my silk robe from the chair and made my way into the living room. Bill was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room working on his laptop and he turned to look at me closing the lid as he gazed at across the room at me.

" Is something wrong baby," I asked worried as I made my way over to him.

"No sweetheart" Bill said, "there's just been a slight change of plan, New Orleans is having storms and so our flight has been cancelled for the time being, so we get to spend an extra few days here darling", he said pulling me on to his lap as I snuggled into his arms.

"Well it sucks about the weather but I have to say I love that I get to keep you to myself for a few more days," I said breathing in his scent.

"Me too darling", he said kissing the top of my head.

I yawned unable to stop myself, I was so tired but I didn't want today to be over yet.

"I think it's time for bed sweetheart, "Bill said as he stood with me still in his arms.

Bill carried me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. He removed my robe and he slipped the beautiful purple nightgown I had bought especially for our honeymoon over my head. He took the small towel from me and began to dry my hair, then taking the comb he began to work it through the tangles until it was running perfectly free. He zipped into the bathroom to put the wet towel in the hamper and then made his was back over to the bed where he pulled the covers back and I slid underneath them. Bill then got undressed and slipped on a pair of his sleep pants, he got into bed and pulled me into his arms and pulled the covers back over us. With my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, we both fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.

 

I woke and reached out for Bill only to find a space next to me in the bed. I sat up slightly groggy for a few seconds, getting out of bed and walked into the living room. Bill was on the phone talking in a language that sounded a little familiar but that I didn't quite recognise, he smiled and me and said something that I assume was goodbye and hung up.

"Sweetheart are you ok," he asked walking over to me and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Yeah baby, I just woke and you were gone," I said breathing in the scent that was uniquely Bill.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just had some arrangements to make. Darling why don't you go have a quick shower and get dressed and please, wear something comfortable perhaps shorts would be a good idea.  I have a surprise for you" .he said with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Ok baby", I said and began to walk into the bedroom. I stopped and turned " Bill, what language was that you were speaking?" I asked curiously

"That was Kwéyòl sweetheart, it is the official second language of St Lucia," He answered with a loving smile.

I smiled at him thinking was there anything my gorgeous husband didn't know.

After taking a quick shower (I was thankful I had washed my hair last night so I didn't have to do it now) I dressed in shorts and a thin strappy top, wearing my sandals and did a quick turn so Bill could see me, smiling the whole time.

"Oh my darling you look beautiful," Bill said with a smile that made me melt every time I saw it.

" So where are we going?," I asked excitedly.

"Well darling it is a surprise," he said with a wicked grin and held his hand out to me.

I took Bill's hand and he led me out the door, we made our way down the beach. It was a beautiful night and  the air was warm but not uncomfortably so, the stars looking like diamonds in the sky. After we had walked for around 5 minutes Bill suddenly stopped and pulled one of my silk scarves from his pocket. I looked at him and he smiled that loving smile at me again.

"Trust me," he asked and I did.

Bill scooped me up in me up in his arms so that I didn't fall as I couldn't see anything through the silk. After he had walked for around another 10 minutes he put me down and he pulled me into his arms and took off the blindfold. I gasped, in front of us was 2 beautiful horses, their coats a stunning chestnut brown. Bill took my hand and walked me to the slightly smaller horse.

' Sookie this is Gracie she'll be yours for the evening," Bill said stroking the horse.

" Oh Bill, she's beautiful", I said following his movement.

He moved to the bigger horse "And this is EB" he said showing the same amount of affection to his horse.

"He is such a handsome one isn't he," I said stroking his magnificent coat.

Bill moved back to Gracie.

 

"May I?," he asked bowing slightly and smiling, making me giggle softly at the gesture.

"You may," I said smiling at him.

Bill scooped me and sitting me on top of the horse he handed me the reigns and I watched as he effortlessly swung up on EB. He took the reigns and took hold of the extra one from Gracie (Bill knew I didn't have much experience at riding) slowly we began our journey down the beach. I was so happy I looked at Bill, he was so confident and looked ....regal l as he rode EB, I couldn't help but smile. After we had been riding for around thirty minutes Bill changed our direction slightly and we started towards a part of the island I had never seen before. A few minutes later Bill slowed us down and then stopped the horses. He jumped down from EB and carefully tied his reigns to what looked like a hitching post , he then walked to me and lifted me down from Gracie and carefully tied her reigns next to EB's. Bill once again pulled the silk scarf from his pocket and tied it around my eyes. He picked me up again and carried me for a couple of minutes. Putting me down he removed my blindfold and I couldn't believe my eyes.

 

Before us was the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen flowing into a stunning natural pool. The trees and plants surrounding it and us were some of the most wonderful I had ever seen. On the ground before us was a picnic basket, a bucket filled with ice, a small bottle of chilled wine and a bottle Tru Blood in a small portable warmer.

 

 

 

 

"Surprise," Bill said looking straight into my eyes, he looked so beautiful, almost angelic in the moonlight dressed in a pure white shirt and matching white cotton pants.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly. Bill wrapped his arms around me deepening the kiss, my hands moved to his hair, my fingers running through it. We both pulled away at the same time to look into each others eyes.

"I love you so much Sookie," Bill said with pure emotion in his voice.

"I love you too baby," I said with happy tears in my eyes.

I was still floored by how much this beautiful man loved and wanted me. I knew that if I lived for all of eternity I would spend every single day loving Bill with every part of my being and that my heart would always belong to Bill Compton.

 

Bill took my hand and walked me over to the picnic basket before kicking off his sandals, he removed a large blanket and placed it on the ground. I sat as Bill began to remove items from the basket, glasses for the wine and Tru Blood and a small CD player,  switching it on to play beautiful love songs in the background. Bill took my hand kissing it gently. He moved to continue empting the basket when I grabbed his hand.

"Not yet," I said and pulled him to me, my lips moving to capture his in an all consuming kiss.

 

He pulled me even closer to him, his arms wrapped around me and he laid me down on the blanket, his hard body pressed against mine. I wrapped one leg around him pulling him closer to me as his cool tongue stroked mine, his fangs fully extended and his hands moved down my body to the edge of my top. He sat up slightly and I followed while he pulled my top up over my head. He unhooked my bra but didn't remove it instead he began to kiss his way down my body starting at my neck, the feeling of his cool lips on me made my skin feel like it was on fire. I moaned as the heat spread down my body and between my legs. His lips never left my skin and as he reached my breasts he hooked his fangs into the front of my bra and carefully pulled it off before tossing it to the side. Capturing one of my hard nipples in his mouth, his hands gently cupped my breasts his long cool fingers paying equal attention to them both. I was moving beneath him now my body rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants causing him to groan as he began to move lower now, his lips brushing against me as he kissed and licked his way down to my waist. When he reached my shorts he looked up at me with such love and lust in his eyes. I watched as he slowly undid the buttons , he slid them down along with my thong before throwing them to the side to join the rest of my clothes and leaving me lying naked and panting on the blanket.

 

He sat up and in one swift move took off his shirt adding it to the pile of my clothes., He stood slowly undoing the belt on his pants, slid them down his legs and stepped out of them, freeing his erection leaving him standing there naked. In a flash his body was on top of mine again, his lips brushing against me once more as he made his way back down my body until he reached my waist. He carefully brushed his hands against my inner thigh and I arched my back in pleasure, moaning loudly when his tongue replaced his long fingers. He kissed and licked my inner thighs. I closed my eyes feeling the pleasure build inside me. He spread my legs, lifting them on to his shoulders as his tongue moved to my hot centre causing me to moan his name loudly. My hand moved to his head, my fingers gripping his hair as my body moved in time with his talented tongue, my climax was building with every stroke and when his long fingers entered me I exploded around him, screaming his name.

Bill looked up at me, his eyes aglow with pure lust, he quickly moved up my body and before my orgasm had time to recede he entered me with one long stoke causing me to come again more powerfully than before. He began to move, he wrapped one of my legs around his waist and tilted us slightly changing the angle and hitting that special spot inside me with every stroke, his lips moving against mine, I could feel him growing inside me and I knew he was close so I tilted my neck to the side offering him what was his and his alone and as he bit everything else except the two of us vanished as a mind blowing orgasm washed over us.

 

After I had gotten my breath back we were stretched out on the blanket both of us basking in the afterglow of our love making, my beautiful husband had just finished feeding me grapes when he leaned over and lovingly kissed me before refilling both of our glasses

"Oh Bill," I said "baby I am just so happy".

'Me too sweetheart,” he said with pure love in his voice "I love you so much Sookie"

" I love you Bill", I said and pulled his head to mine and kissing him with all the love in my heart

I lay in his arms just looking up at the stars, his hand stroking my hip. I suddenly rolled on  top of him and began to take the same route down his body following the trail of dark hair until I reached my destination , my only thought was to give him complete pleasure and when he moaned as I took him into my mouth I knew I would.

 

I was sitting on a rock on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in the warm water watching as Bill swam, he would dive under the surface of the water that looked black under the moonlight and then reappear , totally relaxed and happy. He once again dived under the water and I closed my eyes, I had never felt so relaxed myself. I opened my eyes and shrieked with laughter as he jumped up out of the water and splashed me, I looked at him, the droplets of water running down his perfectly sculptured chest in the moonlight making him look like a statue of an Adonis, pale and perfect, surreal and ethereal in nature.

"Oh you did not just do that", I laughed as he chuckled and pulled me close, and he looked deep into my eyes

"I've got you", he said lovingly as he carefully pulled me into the water and with his arms tight around me he kissed me in the moonlight.

 

 

I clipped my wet hair back as I watched Bill pack up the picnic basket , I was so happy. He looked up and smiled at me as I watched him, I had the biggest smile on my face in return

"Are you ready to head back to the villa Darling," he said as he walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around me and lent down and kissed me.

We walked to the hitching post to get Grace and EB and make our way back to the villa. We rode back taking our time, just enjoying the ride. The sky was blanketed in a million stars, the air was warm and everything was perfect. I looked over at Bill and fell in love with him all over again.

 

Bill opened the door of the villa and scooped me up into his arms, brushing his lips against mine he carried me inside. He kissed me again and set me down, and as he made his way into the living room I went to the kitchen to get us drinks. As I stood there pouring Bill's Tru Blood into a glass and placing it next to my ice tea, the silence of the Villa was broken as the opening notes of AFTER ALL began to play. I had to smile, this song felt like our story, two people brought together time and time again, that destiny had decided belonged together and here we were after everything we had been through, we were married and happier than I had ever been in my life.

I walked into the living area and smiled at Bill, he held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me close and as we began to dance his cool lips brushed against mine and I melted into him. My head pressed against his shoulder as we danced, my husband knew how to move and I giggled as he spun me out and back to him, a beautiful smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. He had been though so much heartache in his existence and he deserved some happiness and I knew it was my destiny to give him that.

The following night Bill found me lying half way under the bed, I heard him chuckle and I scooted out.

"Sweetheart what are you doing", he asked amusement in his voice

"Well honey, one of my bras are under the bed, I wonder how it got there" I said giggling.

Bill lifted the bed with one hand, vampire strength came in handy sometimes and I crawled under and scooped up the bra and stood up and giggling I flung it at him and then ran from the room, hearing him laugh and start after me, I didn't get far before he caught me and began to tickle me, I begged him to stop, I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face and the sound of his laughter was music to my ears. He then kissed me and picked me up pushing me against the wall, his kisses getting passionate when a knock door interrupted us. Bill growled low in frustration and set me down, he went to see who it was while I tried to catch my breath. He opened the door and spoke to the visitor closing after him with a small smile.

"Sookie sweetheart, the car is here, it's time to go darling?".  
"Ok sweetie" I said, a little sad to be leaving as I shoved the bra into my suitcase.  
We would be driven to the air field where a small plane would take us to Hewanorra International airport from where we would then fly with Anubis back to Louisiana. Bill took our suitcases to the car as I took one last look at the beautiful villa; Bill slipped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck

"Are you ready darling" he asked kissing my neck again.

"Yeah baby" I said leaning into him.

Bill took my hand and together we walked to the car, our honeymoon was almost over and it was time to begin our lives together.

 

I awoke to the feeling of Bill's cool lips against my forehead

"Sookie, wake up sweetheart, we're here" he said gently

I woke up groggily and looked out of the window, in front of us was our home.

"Welcome home Mrs Compton," Bill said with complete happiness and love in his voice, in a second he was around my side of the car, taking my hand and helping me out, with vampire speed he unloaded our bags from the boot of the car and took them to the porch before returning to me and scooping me up into his arms and carrying me over the threshold into our home to begin our forever.

The End


End file.
